KHR:: Snow Guardian
by jn3883
Summary: (TsunaXOC) She been looking at him yet he never know that she is existing near him. But what if, one day in the future, Tsuna meets his Snow Guardian. Summary sucks, bear for it for a while...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The first time that I saw Sawada Tsunayoshi was on the opening ceremony of Namichuu for us freshmen. At that time, Sawada-san came in late and unpurposely made the whole boring ceremony stop for a while, everyone including me were turn to him, and we saw that he have black eye, and swollen cheek, probably done by prefect of our school, Hibari Kyoya-san. As we staring at him, I bet that everyone were thinking one thing, that Sawada-san is a lousy student for making his first day of school miserable.

Since that day, everyone including teachers were started bullying Sawada-san, especially Nezu-sensei and Mochida-senpai. Every day, every hour everyone are calling him Dame-Tsuna, just because he was failed at academics, P.E. and so on, so forth. I hate everyone because they bullying someone like Sawada-san that didn't do anything to receive such a treatment from them. I want to stop them, but I can't, because I don't know what I should say, and if I get myself involve, it might turn out worst.

I always looking at him secretly, stealing glances of his sad, lonely figure. Since he got bullied by our classmate, senpais and teachers he didn't get anyone to be his friend or even acquaintance, though I want to be his friend but I just can't because I am a coward.

I actually thinking that he is a great guy, because even he received such a bad treatment from everyone Sawada-san never snap, or bicker back nor report them for bullying him. He just is receiving them and just quiet over it. When I realized what I been thinking about him, that it's when I realized that I falling to him. But I knew that he like someone else and that person is one of few people in Namichuu that didn't bully him and that is Sasagawa Kyoko-san, the school idol, no wonder.

The truth is, I also don't have any friends because I'm such a anti-social also because I hate everyone for bullying Sawada-san. But I'm not a total loner because I have a senpai that looking after me secretly, he is Hibari Kyoya-san, yes the demon prefect of our school or so they called him. Well this is just a secret but he taught me how to fight, he even taught me to use an *arnis.

Then one day I got interested at using gun thanks for a drama in TV. Thanks also to an acquaintance of mine I got a license to use gun and he even taught me how to use it and aiming.

No one except to Kyoya-nii and that person or more of, that baby know my ability in battlefield.

I now can depend Sawada-san from his bullies. I know that he is a guy and I am a girl but, Sawada-san will never-ever take revenge to his bullies. And if I want to protect him all the way without making anything worst then I have to be a warrior for him, well warrior is such a great word aren't it. But considering how many bullies that Sawada-san has well wouldn't be that just fine?

By the way, the name is Shera Yuuki, Sawada-san' unknown classmate, also known at school as lone wolf. And yes I'm in love with Sawada-san.

 **A/N::**

 **Trivia: *Arnis**

 **Arnis (also called Kali or Eskrima) is a generic term for the deadly martial arts of the Philippines.**


	2. Target 1

**Target 01 Lost Chance**

Something is not right to Sawada-san today, well he just wearing only his boxer and he came down from the SKY?! Since when Sawada-san able to fly?! More over did he just confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko! But it didn't end well... poor Sawada-san.

So because of that incident, everyone have now new nickname for him, 'Underwear-man' and they all mocking his confession to the school idol. I feel like I want to shoot their heads now.

While I'm in trance on how I should start shooting their heads I heard that, that idiot airhead Mochida is challenging Sawada-san into a kendo match for insulting Sasagawa Kyoko. Tch for sure, he just want to show off.

He knew that Sawada-san doesn't know Kendo and yet he challenge him. Then a plan light at my brain, I will shoot him during the match so he could die. Wait if I do that Sawada-san will be blame for sure. Shoot, so I will just going watch him, I wish that a miracle would happen to Sawada-san!

Hours later, we all went to gym to watch this stupid nonsense match. My hands are itching to get my guns and shoot him as he announcing his victory by default while everyone are have sweat drop thinking that he is a real idiot. Then the door of the gym opened revealing Sawada-san, the airhead man start declaring his glorious which he really doesn't have. Anyways what bring my anger more is when the airhead man declared that the prize is Sasagawa Kyoko. Like what the hell? He use Sasagawa Kyoko as thing, sh*t that bastard, he treat her like an object, yes I am angry because I'm also a girl! I don't like to be treated as object, I'm sure all the girls are the same. If not Kyoya-nii weren't here I will really going to shoot that guy off.

Then the airhead announced the start of the fight, before anything happen I heard Yamamoto Takeshi called him and throw a bamboo sword.

The fight didn't went well since Sawada-san doesn't know anything about Kendo after all. Then we all heard Sasagawa-san yell that do his best then suddenly I heard a thump sound when I look at to Sawada-san he laid at the floor and not moving, then all of the sudden he shouting 'reborn' and his clothes is ripping as he standing up, living him again in boxer.

After that sudden weird strange changes to Sawada, I no We all saw how Sawada-san defeated that airhead man.

After of the match, everyone cheered for Sawada-san, and Sasagawa Kyoko ask if she can call him Tsuna-kun. Well I can say that this stupid nonsense fight gave good result for Sawada-san.

Though I lost my chance to talk to him.

Now I realized something, the flame that cannot be seen by ordinary people, that flame called the dying will flame how come Sawada-san able to use that?


	3. Target 2

**Target 2 Wrong Decision**

 **Shera's POV**

The next day a new student came to our class, he goes by the name Gokudera Hayato. I don't know what is his problem but he kick Sawada-san' desk for unknown reason. My left hand is already reaching my gun ready to shoot him if he continue what he just done to Sawada-san and I don't care if Kyoya-nii would bite me to death for staining the school with this man's blood.

Good thing that after he send glare to Sawada-san he already leave him alone though he is still glaring at him.

Five minutes before lunch break, a Discipline Committee member came to our classroom and said that Kyoya-nii is calling for me. He might need a something about that reception room, he been wanted that room so he could get sleep there. Although I'm worried to Sawada-san, I don't have any choice since it is Kyoya-nii who want my presence.

At that time I didn't thought that I made a big mistake. But still Sawada-san seem happy for the result.

Time passes, it was just like a magic and Gokudera Hayato became like a loyal dog, ah I mean like a subordinate or something like that to Sawada-san and he keep calling him 'Juudaime', I wonder why... more than that, seems like Yamamoto is also become his friend all of the sudden.

I continue watching him from distance, I noticed that he slowly gaining friends that voluntarily helping him, I wish I could be like them, a person who standing beside him.

Time passes more and I always noticing that they becoming busy on something, I even heard from Kyoya-nii that the one who defeated the pineapple head guy from Kokuyo Middle School is the herbivore which is I translate into Sawada-san. Kyoya-nii is piss off, no wonder since he really wanted to bite that person to death.

Days go on smoothly to Sawada-san gang until one day I noticed that Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai has confined at Namimori General Hospital, because he fought at a Sumo wrestling tournament, or so Sasagawa Kyoko, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato and Sawada-san said, I shrugged it off. Thought two nights that Kyoya-nii been staying at Namichuu for a reason that he cannot tell me, but I noticed this blonde haired guy that been coming at Kyoya-nii. I feel like he is hiding something to me, no actually to everyone, so is Sawada-san' group.

Things been changing to them. To Sawada-san and his friends so is Kyoya-nii.

And I cannot keep up with their changes.

Rings, sword, dynamites, small boxes... they are keep appearing with Sawada-san and the others.

Sighed escape from me. If I decide to stay at room that day I might know what is happening to Kyoya-nii, Sawada-san and the others.

But I indeed made a wrong decision back then…


	4. Omake

**Omake**

Shera Yuuki's Profile…

 _ **Name:**_ Shera Yuki

 _ **Age:**_ 14 yrs. old

 _ **Birthday:**_ December 4

 _ **Gender:**_ Female

 _ **Height:**_ 5'2

 _ **Eye color:**_ Purple

 _ **Hair color:**_ Shoulder length black hair

 _ **Address:**_ Namimori

 _ **Blood Type:**_ O

 _ **Life Summary:**_

As in the story summary said.

Shera is classmate of Tsuna and his family, thought he didn't know that she is existing, even though she been looking at him.

She known Hibari Kyoya for unknown reason and when she met him. Though she said that she taught by Hibari Kyoya about Arnis that is also called Kali or Eskrima and is a generic term for the deadly martial arts of the Philippines. And she knew how to use gun thanks to a baby gunner, it is proved that she really using guns since she been itching to take her guns to shoot Tsuna's bullies, especially Mochida.

Though she know how to fight, she is coward at approaching Tsuna and his gang.

She seems also have close relationship with Hibari Kyoya as is said by her that the prefect talking with her.

~(^.^~) That's for now minna-san (~^.^)~

Reminder:

KHR:: Night Sky Guardian is still ONGOING

I also have SUPER AU version of KHR.

And each Guardians have their own story!

Warning about KHR AU,

Lambo and Ryohei were not part of the story and there's no way, sorry to their fans.

Tsuna have twin brother…

Both my OC Koharu Akira Sinclair and Shera Yuki is existing at that KHR AU.

There's no Night Sky Guardian and Snow Guardian.

Promise its reallyyyyyyyyyyy weird story…

It might have rape story but not sex scene that's for sure.

So…. Till next time minna-san (~^o^)Y


	5. Target 3

**A/N:: So... I made a mistake, my OC's name on the Daily Life Arc has misspelled and it end up Shera Yuki which is the real spell is Shira Yuki means Snow White.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience...**

 **Starting from this Target Chapter the Choice Arc...**

 **Thank you for reading and please to continue to read this story :)**

 **I didn't own KHR...**

 **Target 03 Snow Ring**

"I'll be off now, Karusuki-san." Shira said to an old man that is sitting at a wooden chair as he polishing a rusting guitar. She opened the door of shop when the old man spoke to her.

"Yea, thank you for today Shira, be careful on your way." After he said it she leave his shop.

She walks at the street quietly while she is listening to her headphone that is connected to her fliptop phone. Not caring to the other people that walking at the street. She stop suddenly and use her hand to hold her ring that used as pendant on her silver necklace that hanging to her collar. She look at it intended, staring at the details that carved on it.

According to the details, she saw three shellfish on top and the middle of it is snowflake, when she first try to wear it, the ring is surprisingly fit to her ring finger. Though it is fit to her finger, she continue on using it as necklace's pendant. After all it is not really belong to her.

When she try to remember the time she received the ring, all she remember is the manly voice of the gentleman who is wearing business suit.

 _Five months ago, she was strolling at the same road that she's been taking since she started to live here at Namimori. She's searching for any kind of job where she can have as part time since she still studying at middle school, and stopping is not on her list. She must graduate no matter what. She must prove to those fellas that even without their help she can have life not as good with their money, but not miserable like she is with it just until her parents come back from no where._

 _As she taking down the details about a grocery that posted a hiring poster, she saw group of thugs that cornering a spiky brunette man in business suit, he's around twenty's that was she sum, the older man reminded of Sawada Tsunayoshi to her. She try to ignore them and continue on her business but failed since the thugs are threatening the brunette man that they will hit him if he didn't follow their orders._

 _She didn't able to stop herself, with the hood on her head to hide her face, she kick the first thug between his legs causing him to curl down in pain. Seeing their leader curling the two other thugs turn their heads to see who the hell have done that kind of thing to their leader._

 _They saw a girl, wearing black jacket with hood on her head hiding her face. She's much smaller for them so they thought that she just got a good timing to do it to their leader, they raise their fist to smack her face, but the brunette man done an uppercut to the second thug causing him to lose his consciousness while the last thug were hit in stomach by the girl._

 _She then pulled the brunette man away from the thugs, after the brunette man give his thanks to her, he then show to her a silver ring, the brunette man then took her hand and place the ring to her hand._

 _"What is this?" she asked with respect tone to the brunette man._

 _"That is a special ring, please take a good care of it, it yours now young lady…"_

 _"Wait you didn't have to give this to me. Beside you said that this is a special ring so why are you giving this away?" she asked, she didn't want to take the ring or any kind of reward from what she had just done._

 _She then saw the brunette man smile to her._

 _"Because the ring chose you…"_

 _Before she could ask further more question, the brunette man already gone._

'The ring chose me? Just what the hell is that?' she asked to herself as she hide the ring pendant back to her undershirt, and continued walking.


	6. Target 4

**Target 04**

 **The Appearance of Tsuna's Future Snow Guardian**

 _Tsuna hold Yuni's arm making Yuni look at him and raising Byakuran's irritation._

 _"Come with us! Join us!" Tsuna asked her with determination. He finally made up his mind, and this made Yuni's tears to be out "Everyone! We're going to protect her!" he declared to his family, earning smile from Kyoko, Haru and Ipin, and o shape mouth from Lambo._

 _"Tsuna-kun!"_

 _"Tsuna-san!"_

 _"Okay! Well said!" Ryohei happily said as he pumping his fist and smile curved to his face. And soon follow by Yamamoto, Gokudera, Basil, Dino and smirk by Reborn._

 _Yuni then feel happy to his decision, thanking Tsuna with bright smile._

 _"Ah! Tsuna-san' blushing again!" haru whined angrily._

 _"Idjit, I won't let that happen." Zakuro said to them._

 _"Lord Byakuran, give us permission to attack and take Lady Yuni back." Kikyo asked to his boss, then Byakuran approved him._

 _And the battle finally started. Squalo, Hibari and Gokudera buy Tsuna and the others time to find the teleportation system that brought them from the Namimori._

 _When they found their base and the teleportation system the all noncombatants members are quickly retreating to their base._

 _"What about Gokudera and everybody else?" Tsuna asked as he looking back and there he saw Squalo and box weapon coming to their way._

 _"You did it, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna praised his storm guardian who is sitting at Squalo's shark._

 _"It wasn't me." Gokudera answered his boss with smile along with his cat on his head also smiling. "The needles from Hibari's hedgehogs are multiplying to slow them down." Gokudera explained._

 _They happy by the news but cut off when Chrome calls him and they saw Byakuran coming towards them with great speed, giving creeps to Tsuna. Dino then step forwad with whip on his hands._

 _"You guys go on ahead. It's my turn to buy you time."_

 _"But you'll be left behind by yourself, Dino-san…"_

 _"Someone has to do it. The real six Funeral Wreaths will be here any moment. Go!"_

 _Then mist started to release from Chrome's trident._

 _"No one will be able to stop me." Byakuran said with creepy smile of his._

 _While Chrome and Tsuna feel the familiar sensation of someone._

 _That same creepy laugh has rung to their ears._

 _"Kufufu~ I don't know about that."_

"Not even us?" Mukuro said as he appeared at front of Chrome, earning shock from Byakuran, Tsuna and Hibari.

Then Byakuran used his flame ring to match with laughing pineapple ***Sorry about that Mukuro :P*** , while Kikyo arrived ready to attack Mukuro but a cold breeze suddenly passed to Tsuna and the others and a white haired girl block Kikyo with her two wooden stick.

"Kufufu~ Aren't you little late Snow Queen~" Not a question from Mukuro who changed his right eye from six to one. Then a tower of fire with lotus came out from Byakuran's foot.

"Byakuran-sama!" Kikyo call out for his boss, ignoring now his new enemy.

Then the woman who appeared out from nowhere comes at Mukuro's side.

"And you made a grand entrance there Laughing Pineapple."

"Eh? Snow Queen?!" Tsuna asked terrified at Mukuro's fellow.

His voice made Mukuro's fellow turn her head to him, smile spread to her as she saw Tsuna's face.

"Kufufu~ it's been a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And aren't it's been a long time since the last time I saw that sweet smile of your's Snow Queen~" Mukuro said to his fellow.

She turn her head to Mukuro with blank face "Don't give Tsu-chan and I creeps, Laughing Pineapple…"

Then they both turn their heads back at Byakuran.

"But aren't you injured or anything?" Tsuna asked then Byakuran's face showed from tower of fire.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's right, Mukuro-kun." This shocks more Tsuna and the others. "I thought that I'd destroyed your mind when you were possessing my subordinate. Or at least caused enough damage to prevent you from creating such illusions."

"Kufufu~ I definitely thought it was over when I fell prey to your scheme and found myself trapped in a sealed space. It would've been, had I been alone."

"I see. You had your buddy open a hole from the outside."

"He's more like a poorly raised child than a buddy."

"Shishou, don't be so cold~" a monotone boy voice said beside Mukuro. He looks at the source and saw his fellow talking to him with monotone boy voice as if she's playing someone else.

"Quit it Snow Queen, your creepy." Mukuro commented then he turns back at not-burning Byakuran.

'Who is she?' Tsuna thought as he staring at the female fellow.

"Either way, you dealt me considerable damage. Enough to prevent me from doing anything a moment ago." Mukuro continued he then heard a sigh from the same person beside him.

"And that gives me more work, than Tsu-chan originally gave to me. Thank you very much…"

"Kufufu~ Stop it Snow Queen…"

"Hm~ who going to thought that you also still alive… Tsunayoshi-kun's Snow Guardian, Shira-chan."

His voice gives chill to her spine

"Wow! You are more creepy than before Marshmallow glutton~" she replied.

While Tsuna and Gokudera are surprised from what they heard,

"Snow Guardian?"

Then she turn to Tsuna and the others, "And what are you guys waiting for? Christmas? New Year? Hurry up and charge that teleportation system!"

"Eh?"

Then Mukuro raise his illusionary fire, making Tsuna yelled.

"She's right, take the Sky Arcobaleno to Namimori, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna! We should let Mukuro and your Snow Guardian handle this." Dino said to Tsuna.

"But, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome yells at to Mukuro.

"So sweet Chrome-chan, huh~ too bad she married a creepy guy~" the woman that called as Snow Guardian whispered to Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ stop insulting me Snow Queen~!"

"Mukuro!" They heard Tsuna called him. "Will we see you two again?"

"Of course." Before Mukuro could uttered another word, his fellow guardian burst into pink smoke. "Don't tell me…"

Then the woman known as Future Tsuna's Snow Guardian replaced by a girl with shoulder length black hair and purple eyes,

"Eh?" she uttered.

"Oya, oya It's much like I gonna work by myself from now on~" Mukuro whispered to himself.

"Hm, Kikyo, kill this girl before she become a threat~!" Byakuran said to his cloud guardian, and then Kikyo obeyed by attacking her using his plants, but his plants didn't able to hit her as she used her two wooden stick to destroyed his plants. "Hm~ I didn't know that Arnis can be use like that…"

 ***Believe me Byakuran, so do I :P***

"Wh-what?"

"Shira!" Hibari call out her name, she then turn her head where Hibari is "Kyoya-nii!" she call back

"WHAT?! She called Hibari-san Kyoya-nii? Are they siblings?!" Tsuna shockingly asked. When she heard Tsuna's voice her head and saw "Eh? Sawada-san too?"

"Shira!" Reborn voice rung to everyone's ears and they are all turn to him.

"Reborn!"

"Protect Yuni and Tsuna at all cost!" Reborn ordered her, without any question she nodded as response andrun towards them.

"Now Sawada Tsunayoshi go, protect Yuni."

"But!"

"I can't have someone other than myself taking over this world." Mukuro said his speeched

"What a creepy guy." Shira commented.

"Listen carefully, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You absolutely must not let the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni, fall into Byakuran's hands."

"Quiet." Byakuran ordered as he buried his hand at illusionary Mukuro.

Giving creeps to Chrome and Tsuna, causing Mukuro's illusion vanished.

"Now, hurry. Charge the teleportation system with flames." Mukuro said as mist started to leave his body.

"G-Got it!" Tsuna said as he holds up his ring, calling all his guardians, except to new arrival guardian. And they all started litting their flames along with Dino, Squalo and Basil. Sending flames to Teleportation System, leaving Byakuran, the real six funeral wreaths and fading Mukuro.

"You may think that you helped them escape, but it's pointless, Mukuro-kun. You've merely allowed them to live a little longer." Byakuran said to Mukuro.

"My goal wasn't to save the Vongola Family. I simply need to prevent the Sky Arcobaleno from falling into your hands."

"You sound like you know something. Oh well…" Byakuran then shining his ring "I'll do whatever it takes to get Yuni-chan. The Mafia way, which you hate." The Mukuro's illusion burst "Bye-bye…"


	7. Target 5

**Target 5**

 **Observation**

 _After everyone successfully escape from Byakuran and his guardians, Tsuna's family and allies was sent at Namimori Shrine by the Transportation System._

 _"O-Ow…" Tsuna whined as his one leg is tangle at a branch of a tree "W-we did it… we warped to Namimori!" Then he finally fell hard at the ground._

 _Gokudera went to his boss worried, asking if his okay, so is Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Basil, Dino, Hibari and the new arrival person Shira who is standing next to the prefect._

 _"What about everybody inside the base unit?!" he asked worried to the other members of his family. "Are they okay?"_

 _Meanwhile Bianchi, Kyoko and Haru were stood behind Yuni with smile, while Yuni who is also smiling were apologizing to Lambo while the little cow is kicking her lightly at her toes._

 _"Lambo-san's turn to step on you."_

 _"Everyone here?" Bianchi asked, making sure that no one except to Illusion Mukuro were left behind._

 _"Umm… yes!" Haru answered._

 _"We all arrived safely!" I-pin added._

 _After Shoichi asked to Yuni if there's other Teleportation System and got answer that it should be only one, Shoichi told to Tsuna and the others to destroy the system so Byakuran wouldn't be able to follow will have time to think another strategy. Gokudera then volunteer to destroy it using his skull canon-like weapon_

 **Shira's POV**

After we arrived at Namimori Shrine, I just stay beside Kyo-nii since he is the only person who knew me, I just observing them as they talking like in some sort of game, though it is not a game. There's many question coming to me that wanted an answer but I bet Reborn will tell me anything I needed to know, especially about Sawada-san that it somehow like a leader that everyone follow.

We all started walking towards the temple while the person that Reborn told me to protect named Yuni explained about the Island we were in when I arrived. They talking about that Byakuran guy some powers or something, then all of the sudden the Teleportation System has suddenly disappeared, that made Sawada-san and the others to freak a little, I guessed. Reborn said that we have at least hours since it take just a damage. Then Reborn told to Sawada-san to let me talk with him, so Sawada-san walk towards me. Sh*t my heart is beating so fast! Well at least I can control my outside so Sawada-san nor anyone on them would not suspicion on me.

"Shira, still remember my request to you?" Reborn asked over Sawada-san's headset.

"Protect Yuni and Sawada-san at all cost…" I repeated his words while back at that island, except that I didn't say Sawada-san' nickname.

"Good then, I'll explain everything that you need to know later, for now join Tsuna and the others."

"Understood…" It is just means that I have to endure being with Sawada-san and my fast heartbeat? I'm in danger!

After of my and Reborn short conversation Sawada-san has started to whined about hours and other stuffs, which is I find cute, definitely like Sawada-san that I could think of. While Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei with that blonde haired dude that I kept seeing with Kyo-nii before reassured that everything will be alright.

"Ever since I met you here in Namimori, I've decided to follow you in life and death." I heard Gokudera Hayato said to Sawada-san.

'Aren't you kicked and glared Sawada-san when you first meet him?' I thought.

Somehow his words gives creeps to Sawada-san,

"D-death, that's such a bad omen…" Sawada-san commented in whispered.

"Well, it's a possibility." Reborn said

"You're making it worse!" Sawada-san told off to Reborn, I want to laugh to his reaction, though I have to compose myself.

"That's how dire the situation is." Hearing it from Reborn, things sure terrible… "You have to decide what we do next, Tsuna."

Then Sawada-san continued to whine.

"Why not search for a place where is safe, first?" I suggested to him, helping him to think.

"A safe place?" Sawada-san asked looking at me, sh*t I can't stop myself from blushing seeing him is bad to my heart.

Then suddenly someone call happily from out of nowhere. We all turn to the temple and saw a guy with hair like to Kuwabara of Yu YuHakusho came out from under of pillar with thumbs up and happy face. Wait this guy I knew him… wait he is… KUSAKABE-SAN!

"If you've returned safely, you must have won!" Kusakabe-san said to us, no actually to Sawada-san and the others.

"Kusakabe-san came out of the ground!" Sawada-san freak out as he saw Kusakabe-san, yet second pass and he realized something "Oh yeah, Hibari-san's base under the shrine!"

'Hibari is Kyo-nii for sure, wait Kyo-nii's base. Where exactly am I?' when I looked at Kusakabe-san I finally realized where am I, right, this place, no, on the right term, this time is in the future probably around eight to ten years. While I am thinking Sawada-san tell to Kusakabe-san that we don't have time for celebration, also because they lost to that Choice, plus the enemy is pursuing us… so many problems huh, hahahah I sweat drop at the thought. But if I didn't came here at this kind of time, I still will be clueless to the things that surrounding them.

I really. Really. Really. Need to talk to Reborn right away!


	8. Target 6

**Target 6**

 **TYL Tsuna**

"This is Shira Yuki," Reborn started introduced me to they so called Vongola Family. "As we learned from Mukuro and Byakuran, her future self is Future Tsuna's Snow Guardian. She is also my short term student like Dame-Tsuna and Dino."

Eh~ so Sawada-san and that blonde haired dude were also his students, wait short term?

"Eh? What you mean short term Reborn?" Sawada-san asked.

"Well, unlike you two I became her tutor for five days and I just taught her about guns." Our baby-tutor explained.

"What? Just five days? And about guns? Why you even taught her?" That Dino guy asked.

"Well~ its between me and Shira." Reborn end the conversation about me as his short term student. Well that's how he wants to call it.

"Since she's here already, Shira from now on you will work to Tsuna as his Snow Guardian just like your future self." WHAT?! I'll be working under SAWADA-SAN?! I going to die if that going to happen! My life is in DANGER!

"Wait Reborn-san!" Gokudera Hayato entered and we both look at him. "She don't have ring, and this is the first time I ever heard about Vongola's Snow Guardian!" Well said Gokudera Hayato.

"Don't sweat on that stuffs, Gokudera." Then the baby from hell, yes I knew how hellish his training, even I just have five days with him, he turn his head on me "Shira you have that ring right?"

"Ring? What ring?" I didn't remember that I have a ring, I didn't even like accessories.

"The ring that always hanging to your neck, Shira..." he sighed "Sometimes you becoming Dame like Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Dino..." What is that? I sweat drop looking at him. Wait ring that hanging to my neck? THE RING PENDANT! I quickly take my ring pendant and removed the necklace to my neck.

"Are you talking about this thing?" I asked, making sure if I have a right guess.

"Yeah, exactly..."

"Wait that's impossible!"

"Eh? Why you said that Fuuta?" Sawada-san asked to the guy beside him,

Fuuta? Isn't that the kid living in their house?

"Because the current boss is the one who asked the ring maker to create the Snow ring, there is no way that the younger version will have the ring from the future, five years from your time!"

"I also heard about it too, that the current Tsuna ask the ring maker to make the ring for someone that vow to him that even she's not a guardian she will act one." Dino dude added.

"And that person is Yuki's future version..." Yamamoto finished.

I have a guess why the future me vow to Sawada-san... so it means that I able to talk to Sawada-san after five years... hahaha not a good news to me, I sighed, I grow up still a coward towards Sawada-san, huh.

"Then let's ask Shira where she get it... Shira tell it to us..." Reborn said, I need to tell them huh...

"I... I've met a man five months ago..." I answered, pretty careful to my words. I don't want to spill to them that I help that guy. I caught Sawada-san looking at me as if he is catching somethingto my words... what up with him! Stop looking at me and my heart is beating so fast!

"Arere~ Is Shira have fever?" the afro kid said. Fever? Me? Sh*t! I'm blushing! Have to control! Have to CONTROL!

"Shira control yourself~" Reborn teased me, thought he just whispered it to me. "Describe to us that man's look." He said before I could react. With little blush to my face I described the man.

"He is around twenty's or so... he have spiky... brown... hair-"

We all got quiet... and the temperature to that room drop

"Her description..." Gokudera Hayato break the silence.

I look at to Sawada-san, If we all able to travel to the future, it means...

"Tsuna have you got shot by Ten Year Bazooka before?" Reborn asked to Sawada-san.

"Well, yes... exactly five months ago..."

"That's means..."

"EXTREME! IT IS SAWADA WHO GAVE THE RING TO YUKI!" Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai shouted.

Then everyone started to ask me several question, like how is Sawada-san look exactly, if he is handsome or what... all except to Fuuta, the Dino dude, the woman with goggles, the little guy with large eyes *Giannini*, Reborn and Sawada-san that have dark background.

"Well Shira, you're the only one who met Ten Year Later Tsuna as younger version." Reborn explained to me. So that's the reason why they all like this.

This will be a headache... someone help me!


	9. Target 7

**A/N::**

 **Inheritance Arc will start from here minna-san!**

 **Didn't own KHR**

 **Target 7**

 **First Generation Snow Guardian Arrives**

 **Shira's POV**

After Reborn introduced me to the Vongola Family (Sawada-san's Family) which is led to the younger versions to attacked me with many questions about Sawada-san's future self, I went to the person named Shoichi Irie to know his condition. When I arrived into his room he gave me a light blue colored small box with insignia of Vongola and said that it was from my future self and she asked him to give it to me. I've learned from him that other than TYL Kyoya-nii: My future self also know about his and TYL Sawada-san's plan. And my future self's job that given by current boss is connected to this whole plan of them.

After of our little conversation, he then asked me to visit his mechanic partner Spanner.

So I went to his place, when I entered the room (Pretty Large Room) I saw a huge white round device that is attached to the wall and the room, don't much anything in it, only one table where Spanner-san's laptop is place and a chair where he is sitting. Spanner-san is working on his laptop while he have lollipop on his mouth.

I walk towards him so I could take a peek on what is he doing, and amuse when I saw such an advance program! I noticed that his laptop is connected in the white round device. That is when Spanner-san noticed me.

"Ah, Snow Queen!" He said or called me as he turns his head to me. Wait Snow Queen? What's up with Snow Queen? My name's maybe means Snow White and Reborn said that I'm Sawada-san's Snow Guardian but where the hell Queen came from? "Do you need anything?" He asked to me.

"Well Irie Shoichi-san asked me if I can see what you have been doing..." I answered as I continued on reading the program of their system. He noticed my interest on their program that made him to ask me.

"Are you interested at this kind of things?"

"Eh? Ah... uhm, something like that..." I replied as I gave him a nod.

"Well..." Reborn voice rung to our ears as he entered the room, "Shira is also a mechanic, thought she only can fix but not invented anything yet..." he continued.

Jeez, he knew how I hate bragging, especially about me. And what's up with yet?

"But Giannini said that the Snow Queen is Vongole's mechanic advisor or something like that..." Spanner-san said.

Wait... Advisor? Me? Sawada-san's TYL version mechanic advisor? No way!

"You got a bright future Shira!" Reborn said as he looks up at me,

Cut that out, don't give me that!

"Anyways... Spanner bring me first to the past, I have to prepare everything before Tsuna and the others."

"Understood..." and he started working on his laptop.

"Also Shira, come with me, I will explain everything to you on our way..."

"Finally..."

And so Spanner-san brings us to the past...

 _Tsuna and his family along with Yuni arrived where Spanner and Irie's device is. As he working on his laptop, Spanner turn his head sign that he noticed them._

 _"Hmm? You're here…" he said "That's everybody. I've restored the device to its original state. No abnormalities. Let's begin."_

 _"Eh? Begin?" Tsuna asked_

 _"You'll be returning to the past." Spanner's answered brought everyone into shock._

 _"I knew it…" Tsuna muttered then he remembered someone or two or three "Ah, where's Hibari-san?!" he asked as he started looking around the room searching for his strongest *scariest* guardian. Two turns and he saw Hibari Kyoya behind them. "Hibari-san!"_

 _The prefect look as he heard his name called by the bunny *Sorry Tsuna, can't hold back* then he closed his eyes again. "The bronco wouldn't stop nagging." He explained._

 _"I'm so glad he's here." Tsuna thought, feel relief that he have his strongest guardian with them. *Tsuna really why are you so relief having Kyoya-san?*_

 _"Juudaime, where's Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked as he realized the baby tutor of his beloved boss is missing._

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Eh? Shira also not here." Yamamoto added._

 _"Come to think of it, they are not here." Tsuna said_

 _"Everybody ready?" Spanner asked with bored face as he looking at the, then he started working on his computer again._

 _"Eh? B-But Reborn and Shira-san isn't-" Tsuna cut off when he started to glowed so is everyone on his famiglia. Then the round device started to glowed also._

 _"Juudaime…"_

 _"This is…"_

 _"Yeah, it's just like the first time we returned to the past." Tsuna recognized the blue light that shrouded them and the feeling._

 _Ryohei turn back to his sister and asked the obvious thing, if his sister is okay. Well the two girls replied with a yes, while Chrome and the rest are tense to their same reason, except to the Namimori prefect and Yuni._

 _And they all have gone back._

 _"There they go…" Spanner muttered "Be careful."_

 **Shira's POV**

Reborn and I finished arranging everything we need for the power up of Sawada-san's family. With Reborn on my shoulder we came back at Namimori Shrine and there we saw Sawada-san and his so called family. Reborn jumped off from my shoulder and landed to Sawada-san's head which took surprised from Yuni and Sasagawa Kyoko. I continue walking towards them, and then I heard Sawada-san ask Reborn…

"Where's Shira-san?" Hearing my name say by the person I love, shoot! It is indeed bad to my heart, it start racing again! Aha (T.T) Stop it Sawada-san! I heard Reborn said my location so after I calm my heart that it's racing because of Sawada-san, thank you very much I came where they are. Ah! I forgot that I'm holding the Cloud Arcobaleno on his helmet while protesting to let him go.

"Ah Shira-san!" Sawada-san says again my name, shoot! Please don't blush my face! I saw Reborn smirk at me, shoot! I'm for sure blushing.

"Arere~ Shira is have fever again?" Screw you Ahoushi!

"Eh? It's that…"

"As you all know, he's Skull, my lackey." Reborn said, while I have sweat drop on my hair. Reborn you're cruel~

Then after of the long protesting on my hand, Skull finally get free.

"Wha-?! I'm not a lackey!" Skull, he's not getting tired of protesting, aren't he?

Then one by one, the Arcobalenos arrived except to the Lightning Arcobaleno, the mad scientist, Verde.

"Master!" I-pin call out for the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon.

"I-pin, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Fon said, looking up at I-pin who is in Sasagawa Kyoko's hand.

"Soon, what that's mean?" Sawada-san asked, looking up to our baby tutor, while Reborn is looking down at Sawada-san.

"You cleared the seven Arcobaleno Trials yesterday." Which earned surprised from Sawada-san, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. "I and Shira came here half a day before you to assemble everybody. To get them to help as your tutors." I saw Sawada-san face tense. They have been through a lot before I came huh.

The Arcobalenos asked some information, one of it is who is Yuni, Reborn just answer them that she is just an acquaintance and so Fon sense that Reborn and the others hiding something thought he let it be. All the tense released when Lambo whined and got answered by Gokudera. Somehow those two looks like brothers that in not on good terms. Next is Sawada-san ask, Reborn answer.

When we will going to start? I sighed, they really having long conversation before start the real deal.

"Bring out your ring, Tsuna." Reborn ordered Sawada-san. He obeyed his tutor and Yuni gestured to praying or something. Whatever she's doing that affects the pacifiers of Arcobalenos since it started to shine to their respective colors, soon follow by Sawada-san's ring.

Soon after a human size orange flame appeared beside Kyoya-nii. We all stared at it until a blonde haired man replaced the flame, wait that guy… he looks like Sawada-san's TYL version except to his blonde hair.

"Looks like it worked." Reborn said "I can't believe that I'm getting to see the real thing."

"Eh?"

"Allow me to introduce the person before you. Vongola I, Vongola Primo!"

Ancestor of Sawada-san huh, no wonder that they are almost look alike.

"So we meet again, Vongola Decimo." He spoke!

"He spoke!" Me, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sawada-san and Sasagawa Ryohei are all feel creeps when Vongola Primo spoke, not to mention his voice is the same deep voice to TYL Sawada-san.

"I-Is he a ghost?" Sasawaga Ryohei asked, I think so too.

"A supernatural phenomenon!" That's too much Gokudera Hayato!

"You were the one who summoned me?"

"There's a legend that the Vongola Rings hold the living will of the first-generation Family. We used the power of the Arcobaleno pacifiers to form a contract that allowed you to take a corporeal form."

And so another conversation holds.

"It appears that you've run into a wall, Vongola Decimo." Vongola Primo said to Sawada-san, ahahah somehow it's like TYL Sawada-san is talking in front of us.

"You're Decimo's Guardians?" Vongola Primo said as he scans from me to Kyoya-nii. After he done a scan to us, he looks back to Sawada-san "You have yet to inherit the true power of the Vongola." Which earned surprised from Sawada-san and his three main Guardians. "If the first-generation Vongola Family accepts you as the true boss and true Guardians, you will be able to inherit the power of the Vongola."

"Power of the Vongola?"

"Are you able to embody the duty of a Guardian? Do you have the resolve? Everything rests on that." Then he disappeared. What is that playing Mysterious, Vongola Primo?

"First, the first-generation Guardians will appear before each of you, respectively tonight to test your resolve. The actual evaluation will start tomorrow. I guess you could consider this a succession test to determine if you'll accept as true Guardians. The order will be up to the first-generation Family, but you'll probably be last, Tsuna."

"Eh? R-Really?"

"Of course, you're the boss."

So that's the reason? Sweat dropped (-.-;;)

"Once the first-generation Family's will has appeared from the rings, it'll exist in Namimori for the duration test, and they'll observe your actions. Your day-to-day behavior will also be counted towards the decision to qualify you to inherit their power."

That's sound creepy~ at least I'm not part of it, so no ghost will watch me (-.-||).

Then soon after, Reborn announced who will be their tutors:

Guardian of the Storm Ring Gokudera Hayato will have Storm Arcobaleno Fon.

Guardian of the Rain Ring Yamamoto Takeshi will have Rain Arcobaleno Colonnello.

Guardian of the Cloud Ring Kyoya-nii will have Cloud Arcobaleno Skull.

Guardian of the Mist Ring Chrome Dokuro will have Mist Arcobaleno Mammon.

Guardian of the Sun Ring Sasagawa Ryohei will have Sun Arcobaleno Reborn.

Guardian of the Sky Ring Sawada-san will have Sky Arcobaleno Yuni.

Guardian of the Lightning Ring Lambo will have Lightning Arcobaleno Verde.

"Eh? What about Shira-san?" Sawada-san asked suddenly.

No need for tutor, since I will be not part of it.

"Shira don't need a tutor at all… do your best ShiraYuki-Hime." Then I gave him a death glare which is I know that didn't affect him.

"Eh? ShiraYuki-Hime?"

"Cut it out Baby from Hell!" I said to him with tone of killing intent, but I received only a smirk.

Then Reborn tell to every guardians that although they are their tutors they cannot interfere with the test, hmm~ I wonder about that.

And so we all started walking to our homes.

Then night has come. Currently I'm in front of my laptop and working a job that I received from my private email. It said that I need to hack the security system of Mafia School. They need profile of a student named Koharu Akira Sakamoto. That school is have pretty tight security, that they end up hire me to hack it, and they promised that they will pay me a million yen. Hacking, easy work, easy money, big money~

Just after I send the profile they need, the Snow Ring that I wore as a ring, because Reborn told me so, started shine in light blue color.

Then light blue human sized flame appeared before me.

"Wh-what?"

 _"I'm the first-generation Guardian of the Storm Ring, G."_

 _"I am the first-generation Guardian of the Rain Ring, Asari Ugetsu, de gozaru."_

 _"The first-generation Guardian of the Sun Ring, Knuckle."_

 _"The first-generation Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Alaude."_

 _"I am the awesome first-generation Guardian of the Lightning Ring, Lampo."_

 _"Hmm~ I am the first-generation Guardian of the Mist Ring, Daemon Spade."_

"I'm Vongola Primo's Guardian of the Snow Ring, Allice."

"Wait! Vongola Primo's Snow Guardian! What do you mean?! I've heard from Sawada-san's family that the ring of Snow created in the future!"

"Oh~ long story." Allice said as bright smile appeared to her face. "I hope I can see your pure resolve…" I smirk as I heard her words

"Heh~ so I also will receive test even though I don't have any relationship with anyone of the family…" she nodded to me.

I observe her appearance, she's looks 13 years old or something, her height is 5'0, and she has black long hair and pair of crimson eyes. She is wearing light blue Lolita clothes (you know Echo of Pandora hearts? That's exactly her clothes).

"Well you have already relationship with them, you just denying it… anyways like I say I hope I could see your pure resolve."

"If you badly want to see my resolve, then prepare yourself." She laughed at my speech of determination.

"It will be sure going to be fun~" she said "I can't wait Decimo's Snow Guardian." She then disappeared.

"Well good luck to you Allice-san~"

 **A/N: Shoot hahah when I typing Sasagawa Ryohei it end up Sasawaga Kyoko or Sasagawa Kyoko and when I typing Kyoya it end up Kyoko what the shet hahah XD.**


	10. Target 8

**Target 8**

 **The Usual Calm Rain**

 _In front of Vongola Primo, Tsuna and his guardians including Shira excluding Mukuro and they all beaten up, yes all even his strongest guardian Hibari Kyoya is gritted his teeth since he lost._

 _"Vongola Primo is damn strong!" Yamamoto muttered._

 _"Tch!" Hibari Kyoya_

 _"I'm sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera apologized while facing the ground._

 _"If that's the extent of your resolve, I deem you unworthy of the inheritance." Giotto said while looking down at the tenth family. "Farewell, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Then disappeared_

 _"No way… please wait!"_

 **Shira's POV**

I didn't tell anyone about me that will also take on inheritance test. First reason is, I don't want to bother anyone on them, second reason is I want them to focus on their own business just like me on mine, third is like I said to Allice the Vongola Primo's Snow Guardian, I don't have any kind of relationship to their family and even my future self is part of their it doesn't mean that I also with them.

I'm right now working with my laptop while waiting for our class to start. I sighed if Sawada-san recognizes me they will surely ask several question, I don't even know if Yamamoto Takeshi had recognize me when I arrived at the future.

Although I have headache right now I still continue my work, of course hacking and this time for another client, the tenth boss of Cavallone famiglia and I hacking for their security system since for unknown reason it suddenly didn't work or so they thought, their boss is such a clumsy brat from what I heard he might end changed its password and totally forgotten it. I sighed and to think that this guy is Sawada-san's big brother figure. Sawada-san is really surrounded by weird people aren't he?

After hacking their security system I sent the result to their email using my codename: SnowWhite38. I closed my laptop and sighed, I still have headache.

I hold my laptop ready to put it under of my desk when suddenly a familiar, TOOOO familiar, voice suddenly sounded to my side.

"I'm right!" I almost drop my laptop but thank god that even after of panicking I able to catch it in time. I sighed and my head ache more.

"Hahha sugoi, are you playing a game Shira-san?" Yamamoto Takeshi said while having that cheerful smile of his beside him is Sawada-san, Gokudera Hayato and Sasagawa Kyoko and they are staring at me...

"What are doing here ShiraYuki-hime?" Gokudera Hayato asked, for the first time since I entered Namimori I leaked out murderous aura, I really despite that nickname given by that baby from hell. Call me anything you want but not that!

"Anno..." Sawada-san who have sweat drop to his head try to call me out from my trance.

"Don't call me that or I call you Tako-head, Gokudera Hayato~"

"Maa, maa calm down Shira-san..."

"Forgive Gokudera-kun Shira-san he just not uses at calling people to their names." I stopped leaking out my murderous aura when I heard Sawada-san voice, though these time it calm me down. Then I suddenly got a plan to tease this loyal octopus head. I smirks "Eh~ Sawada-san apologized for your stead? How shameless letting his boss apologized for him and here I though that you really doing your work as Sawada-san's right hand man. Ne~ Sawada-san, why not just choose between Yamamoto Takeshi, and Kyoya-nii to become your right-hand man instead him, his shameless~~"

Well bulls eye aren't I? He got quiet and all, I really expecting for some wild reaction but he didn't say anything. Time to apologize right; I hit a nerve unconsciously after all.

"Gomen," then Sawada-san look at me with mouth open same goes to Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Kyoko. "Forget what I said Gokudera Hayato, don't take it too much..."

"No, I also sorry..."

"There, there everyone is friends now alright? Naa Tsuna?" I saw Sawada-san nodded.

Then the assigned teacher entered the room, with that the class starts.

 _Meanwhile the Arcobalenos excluding Yuni and Verde were in the top of rooftop and having a meeting._

 _"Well, how was everybody's first day of tutoring?" Reborn started the meeting by asking Fon, Colonnello, Mammon and Skull._

 _"I'm training Yamamoto physically for now, kora." Colonnello first to speak up "Since a Guardian's duty is most pronounced in combat."_

 _"I see." Fon second to speak "Vongola Primo stated that would be deemed worthy or unworthy of inheritance by their ability to embody the duty of a guardian."_

 _"We don't know what'll be on the inheritance succession test, so we'll have to lay it by ear." Reborn said as crossing his hands._

 _"I've got that down perfectly!" Skull's voice said "I've simulated multiple situations and developed appropriate-"_

 _"What about you, Mammon?"_

 _"Ignoring me?!"_

 _"You're looking after Chrome, right?"_

 _"Who knows? Verde hasn't even shown himself, right?" Mammon replied. Then I'll do this my own way."_

 _"You better not be holding that loss in the battle for the rings against her, kora!"_

 _"Heh, don't belittle me. I just despise working for free."_

 _"Anyway Reborn… What's with Yamamoto's development? He's powered up like crazy, kora!" Colonnello said to his fellow arcobaleno._

 _"Really? Must be your imagination." Reborn dodge it._

 _"It's true, they have a different aura from when they took our trials. However…" Then Reborn turn his large head to Fon. "Gokudera Hayato. He seemed frantically impatient. Did Yamamoto Takeshi show any signs of that?"_

 _"No, he didn't seem impatient…" Then he remembers his talk with Yamamoto._

 **Shira POV**

Time to go home! But I stack up with Sawada-san and his family after all I have to talk with them.

"I'm your classmate since first year…" I answered to Sawada-san's question.

"Since first year?! Why I don't know you?"

"Because~ you always getting bullied so other than your bullies whom we can include Nezu-Bas—oops I mean sensei, and the popular people like Yamamoto Takeshi, Kyoya-nii and Sasagawa Kyoko, the others you didn't know that existing, nee~"

"Hahahah that's why you are so familiar…" Yamamoto Takeshi said.

"Shira-san I'm sorry because…"

"Don't mind that, Sawada-san. Anyways…" I want to apologized to him for not be able to approach him before, but I don't think this the right time for it. So dodge it then "Has anyone of you been assigned a succession test?" They all shook their heads saying none of them, "I see, even Kyoya-nii, huh…" So do I.

"Nothing happened at school today." Sawada-san said.

"Yeah, I'm not cut out for all this waiting." Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai said.

"Eeh, bring it on already!" Gokudera Hayato irritably said.

"Maa, maa. They'll come soon enough." Yamamoto Takeshi calmly said.

Calm? Isn't he too calm? Now to mention it, Reborn did say that Yamamoto Takeshi is the Guardian of Rain ring. He is indeed Calm Rain but I bet he will be soon become raging rain. A voice snapped me from my train of thoughts.

"Indeed, it would be unwise to keep you waiting too long."

Me, Sawada-san, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Sasagawa-senpai stopped walking after we heard that male voice.

"He's here." We heard Reborn's voice said from behind us so we all turn back.

"R-Reborn! When did you get here?" he really loves appearing out of nowhere and now he has Fon and Colonnello with him.

Then a human size blue flame appeared before us.

"Finally making an appearance, huh?" I heard Reborn said then I look at to Yamamoto whose face turns into serious one, here he is the raging rain.

Then the first-gen Rain Guardian announced the location and time of succession test. Then he disappeared.

"Shira!" Reborn call me in his squeaky but low voice I turn to him "Watch the succession of Yamamoto later."

"Understood." I also want to see the raging rain.

~(~-.-)Katekyo Hitman Reborn!(-.-~)~

(-.-~)~Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~(~-.-)

 **Shira's POV**

So… is anyone can tell me why this girl is in front of me?

Allice, the Vongola Primo's Snow Guardian is in my room and sitting on my bed.

"And why are you here, Allice?" I ask, I have still time for her before Yamamoto's succession test.

"Nothing~ I'm just visiting you~" then she disappeared, and why on hell she is here, she cannot fool me just saying that she just visiting me. Anyways~

Eh~ Rain? Just perfect for Yamamoto's succession, but… with that behavior there is no way he will make it success.

I'm right now with Sawada-san, Sasagawa-senpai, Gokudera, Fon and Reborn, and here goes now the raging rain that should be always calm.

After some greetings, just tell to you, I didn't join that Vongola circle cheer of them making Reborn told me to join next time. I just hope that there no will be next time. Anyways the succession test of Yamamoto start, and after of some minute, it end up not good; Colonnello got hurt by protecting Asari Ugetsu from Yamamoto and our swordsman failed the test.

Then Gokudera and Sasagawa-senpai were complained to Asari Ugetsu, but unlike those two, Tsuna asked why.

"You noticed it right Colonnello?" I asked quietly to the baby arcobaleno in my hands, he didn't answer and silence means yes.

"I'm sure Sawada Tsunayoshi also noticed it…" Fon said after he sat to my shoulder.

"If there's a person who will and must notice it, it is indeed should be Sawada-san…"

But then with depression shrouded over, Asari Ugetsu gave Yamamoto another chance, after he warned Yamamoto he disappeared.

"Good for you Raging Rain…" I said as I went near at them,

"Eh? Raging… Rain?" Sawada-san got confuse on the term that I use over Yamamoto.

"What is that Shira-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"You should learn it by yourself; after all you are the sky's usual calm rain, right?"

Then I take my leave, I just hope that could help.

The next day Yamamoto almost got late to our class, then Yuni suddenly become transfer student to our class. Re… bornnnnnn. Lunch break and Sawada-san, Sasagawa Kyoko and Gokudera talk with Yuni outside of the classroom while me is observing Yamamoto's behavior.

Then suddenly Kusakabe-san took me by Kyoya-nii's request, mou! For all the time! Though I still come along, after all the one Yamamoto needed the most is Sawada-san, so even I observe him it doesn't change his clouded mind. Whatever happened to that Choice battle gives pain to Yamamoto.

Night came once again; I'm with Sawada-san again along with Sasagawa-senpai, Fon, Colonello and Reborn when Yamamoto came. And note that is still raining.

They start to talk again

"Sorry, Yamamoto." Sawada-san started "I've been thinking this whole time, but I couldn't find an answer. And Asari Ugetsu even said I should know the answer."

"Tsuna…"

While I just looking at them and listening

"But there's one thing I've realized. I can't stand seeing that painful look on your face." Sawada-san said that I saw that made Yamamoto snap him suddenly.

While I smirk, he finally realized it, the thing that Asari Ugetsu wants him to seek.

"The usual Yamamoto always smiles at us and goes, 'Now, now,' no matter how panicked the rest of us are. That's always been really comforting. I'm not entirely sure, but if that look on your face is because you're pushing yourself too hard, I want you to stop!"

Way to go Sawada-san, then we all saw Yamamoto Takeshi finally smile that we haven't saw since this morning, though there's still hint of sadness on it.

"Tsuna. Sorry. Looks like I really made you worry."

Then suddenly we all heard Asari Ugetsu's flute so we all look at the shrine where he is usually appearing, there again the human size blue flame and Asari Ugetsu appeared.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you ready?" Asari Ugetsu asked with serious face.

I sighed in relief when Yamamoto Takeshi open his box and let out his pets Kojiro and Jiro along with his weapons. There's no need for Vongola circle cheer!

I just hope that he is not raging rain anymore and back to calm rain that soothing the sky. Hmm~ I'm taking a liking of using their element, huh…

He attack, yep he attack again like yesterday. So the inheritance test went like what happened yesterday except that Asari Ugetsu shows new techniques and Yamamoto Takeshi is way much calm and not in hurry. When the first-gen rain guardian use again his techniques that become the reason to Yamamoto's win yesterday I saw him flinch, I mean Yamamoto and then stop before he able to hit his ancestor, I smirk at his action. Finally~

Yamamoto extinguished his flame as he brought down his sword, then Asari Ugetsu smiles,

"That will do." We heard Asari Ugetsu said to Yamamoto Takeshi.

"You gave me those openings on purpose?" he asked

"You finally figured it out, kora." Colonnello said in low voice.

"Of course. A swordsman of your caliber wouldn't keep using an attack that leaves your back open."

"The techniques that I've been using were all developed on the spot as I was fighting you, de gozaru."

Hmm~

"He came up with those amazing techniques on the spot?" I heard Gokudera Hayato said questionably.

"That's one crazy fighting instinct." Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai followed.

"Why? I wasn't worthy of you true strength?"

"That's not it, de gozaru." Asari Ugetsu replied as he shook his head "It was a test to see if you would strike a defenseless person. After all, I never said that we would be fighting, de gozaruyo."

While I'm trying to keep myself from laughing.

"So that's why you looked confused."

"I was attempting to show you my weapon, but then events took an unexpected turn, de gozaru"

"So that's what happened…"

"You are so clouded back then Ame-kun~!" I yell at him and I bet he noticed my happy/ teasing tone on my words, as he looked at us with sweat drop on his head, while I saw Asari Ugetsu smile down at us.

"I… I see that's why she called me Raging Rain…" Then he turns back to Asari Ugetsu that on that time is already looking at him.

"And at the time, you were focused on cutting down an enemy, de gozaru. And you were prepared to betray your own heart and deal a fatal blow. What would that accomplish, de gozaru? If you, the Guardian of Rain were to run dry, the bond which ties your companions would become brittle and crumble."

"That's why I failed."

Then we saw that Asari Ugetsu smile again like yesterday when he appeared for the inheritance test.

"But I truly enjoyed our exchange today." Hmm~ somehow Asari Ugetsu is reminded me of Yamamoto Takeshi "I could feel your honest feelings, de gozaru."

"I had a lot of fun experiencing how strong you were every time we crossed swords!"

"Oh, we get along well, de gozaru na!" and they both laughed together.

Indeed you guys are~

"Th-They are buddy-buddy now!"

"That would be Requiem Rain which settles conflict and washes everything away, kora!"

Then the time finally comes, note again that the rain finally stops

"Yamamoto Takeshi I deem you worthy of my inheritance."

"You sure?"

"I can entrust you with the position of Guardian of the Rain Ring. And I was surprised to learn that you have already mastered the art of wielding four swords, de gozaru. I now offer my power to aid you in guarding Vongola X." Then he turns into human sized blue flame.

"Bring out your Vongola Box, Yamamoto." Reborn instructed him.

"Eh? O-Okay…" Then he gets what he needs from first-gen Rain Guardian.

Then Sawada-san and the other guardians greeted him, with Gokudera Hayato's his own way of greeting. He then apologized to Colonnello, I suddenly get a feeling that I should've run for my live, I wonder why…

"You understand now, right? The inheritance of the Guardians isn't focused on brute strength. Each element has its own method of testing. So there's no point in getting worked up beforehand." Reborn stated to us.

"Na, I have a favor to ask." We turned to him to know his favor, wait favor? I have bad feeling about this~ "Can we huddle up? It doesn't feel right otherwise." So this is it~

While Gokudera is complaining, and Sasagawa-senpai agreed Reborn told me to join in. WHAT?

"Ah… also please Shira-san…"

"Eh?!"

Then we done it against my own will,

"Bring it in!" We heard you right Sasagawa Ryohei-senpai!

"Vongole! Fight!"

"Yeah!"

It's so embarrasing~~~ (-/-;;)

 _Asari Ugetsu is watching them from the roof of Shrine, and then he heard G when he closed the lid of his golden pocket watch that has Vongola insignia that made Ugetsu to look at him,_

 _"Seriously, I can't believe you gave him a second chance. You've always been a softie." G said_

 _Then Allice appeared beside Ugetsu also watching the neo family._

 _"Well he is not Ugetsu if he is not soft unlike you~" she said._

 _"What do you mean ha?!"_

 _"Maa, maa but indeed." Then Ugetsu chuckle_

 _"What's so funny?"G asked_

 _"No, I was remembering the past." Then he opens the lid of his golden pocket watch "They greatly resemble us, de gozaru."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Then the three watch Tsuna and his family._


	11. Target 9

**Target 09**

 **Dream or Past?**

" _I don't have any idea but it seems that every people that I encountered they were always hating me to the core of their hearts, and wishing for my death. I believe I didn't do anything to me, so why? Why everyone is hated me to the point that they almost killing from beating._

 _When I realized that all people will and always like them I give up on believing that one day someone will like me and not hate me. I did many jobs for many Mafia Family, like killing, kidnapping and so on, and so forth. They are all greedy in comes of money and famed they didn't care if they stepping someone just for their satisfaction. I give up and just let them use me as a tool, except of one thing I'm sure you know I mean._

 _To this tainted world there are no such as hope, peace and happiness. Protectors? Hummp! They never exist here. Police? They are corrupted, cowards that wagging their tails at Mafia bastards. I'm angry at them but come to think of it I'm just same to them._

 _I become well known hired hitwoman at the Underworld in the name Alice the Reaper since most of my jobs are about killing._

 _Alice the Reaper kills the Jacks the Ripper in Europe._

 _Alice the Reaper kills the Pseudo Father of Palermo's Cathedral._

 _Alice the Reaper kills._

 _Alice the Reaper kidnaps._

 _Alice the Reaper._

 _Alice the Reaper._

 _My life has stained, all over._

 _One day, I accept a job from Denverro Family Boss. He wants me to kill the new seed boss of family the Vongola Primo. Greed~. Without any information only for his face and locations I execute my job which is I didn't know that will change my life completely._

 _I pretend to be a shoe shinier to get close to blonde haired Vongola boss, but on my shock he gave me such a bright and soothing smile, and he talk to me;_

" _Why are you doing these things?" I raised my left eyebrow._

" _What do you mean sir?" I asked, he must be asking about my job (Shoe Shinier) and not my other job (Killer) he smile then sighed._

" _I mean why you are letting yourself to be tainted by the other Famiglia, Alice the Reaper-san…" He whispered to me my title. I flinched, that is the first time that someone asks my reasoning, more than that, how he possibly know that I'm Alice the Reaper?_

" _I know that you are Alice the Reaper. And seeing your young face makes me wonder why are you staining your hands with filthy moneys of those corrupted Mafioso?"_

 _I smirked; I never expect that there is still a person who can calls Mafioso like him as corrupted. He is indeed insulting himself, is he?_

" _Because this world is already tainted by the likes of you!" I said to him with piercing voice._

" _Is that the reason why are you tainting yourself as well?" he asks with gentle smile of his._

" _I…" I lost for words,_

" _If you want, you can join my family…"_

" _Eh?" my head shot up at him, then I realized something, he might need my ability as Alice the Reaper for killing some Mafioso like him or opposing him. I smirked thinking the positive reason "Seriously? You want me to join your family? For what? So you can order me every time to kill all those who opposing you?"_

 _But then shocks get all over me when I saw him not flinch and instead he let out a soothing chuckle and warm smile. Is this the Vongola Primo?_

" _I cannot wash your stain hands but I can stop you from staining it…"_

" _Are you telling me that you will not going to use me like everyone?" Then I let out an irritated chuckle "Stop screwing around would' ya! You're in underworld and you expecting for unblood shed country? Family? You're not in fantasy world!"_

" _I know… and that's my reason for creating Vongola." Then he showed to me his Vongola ring "When you made up your mind and want to join my family and my so called fantasy, just come at my mansion and everyone will welcome you openly."_

" _Oi Giotto!" then we both turn where we saw a running pink haired guy, he have tattoo on his face. "Stop wondering already would you!"_

" _Sorry G." then he turn to me "Then let's meet again Young Lady…" then they both leave._

 _Young Lady? Don't screw with me VONGOLA PRIMO!_

"This is…" Shira who is standing in the scene far away from Alice the Reaper, Vongola Primo and his Storm ring Guardian tried to think what is the scene that she just watch.

"This is your dream and my past…" Allice that standing beside her still wearing those Lolita blue clothes answered. "You going to see now my and Snow ring's past."

"And why?"

"So it's not confusing why Secondo till to Nono don't have Snow ring Guardian and only Decimo have it in the future."

"So… I going to see also why the TYL version of mine have the ring?"

"Almost, well just watch would' ya!"

Shira sighed, this girl is what? Ah yea right childish…

 _Since I didn't able to kill the Vongola Primo, the Denverro Boss sold me to Vendicare Prison. And the Vendicare has been trying to catch me in act so it didn't become a problem for Denverro Boss to sell me. They place me on a water tank and I don't know how long I had been there. One week? One Month? One Year? Two Years? I don't know and I don't care anymore._

" _ **Why you are letting yourself to be tainted by the other Famiglia?"**_

' _Why huh? I have now doubt to my answer to him…'_

" _ **You can join my family…"**_

' _How could he just invite someone such as me into his family? No one has ever done it before.'_

" _ **I cannot wash your stain hands but I can stop you from staining it…"**_

' _I wonder how he will stop me.'_

" _ **When you made up your mind and want to join my family and my so called fantasy, just come at my mansion and everyone will welcome you openly."**_

' _Welcome huh? I doubted that…'_

 _I spend my life inside of that tank, no one on those famiglia tries to free me, well I didn't expect anyway. I could feel that my hair already got long that I bet that it passes my height already. How I miss my scythe already, I just hope no one try to use it into their own convenience. Giotto, huh? I wonder what would happen to me if I just join his famiglia. What I'm thinking now? He might even forget about me already._

 _I coughed, coughed very hard; I even almost forgot how to breath… wait… breath? I'm breathing? And did I just feel that I fell into strong arms. I'm still coughing and catching my breathing, I didn't notice that I've been holding that person's arms for support._

" _Alice…" I heard that manly familiar voice._

 _I opened my eyes and thanks to the lights of the other prison tanks I able to see the person that has been holding me. I saw his blonde spiky but look soft fluffy hair, his sunset colored eyes and his orange dying will flame on his forehead._

' _What is he doing here?'_

Meanwhile Tsuna, Yuni, Gokudera, Yamamoto, I-pin, Reborn, Colonnello, Fon and of course Lambo were now suffering into Tea cups at Namimori Theme Park.

"S-Sir!" Yelled by the stuff as he saw Tsuna and Lambo's Tea cup abnormality. "Shoot! I need to stop it!" he said to himself while he trying to fix the problems through his controllers. "I-It won't stop!" he announced.

Unknown to their group Verde was the one who behind that craziness. And unknown by anyone that the Succession test of Snow Ring Guardian has started already.

 _I woke up on a large bedroom, it simple only with red curtain, wooden table and chair and willow made master bed. I seat up at the same time the door opened and it revealed a blonde haired woman._

 _The blonde woman smiled as she saw me while she walking towards me I can see the she is holding something like folded towel or clothes, I'm not sure actually. She sat to edge of my bed ah… scratch that, of the bed, since it's not mine literally._

" _Thank goodness! You finally wake up! Giotto-san would be glad so is everyone!" She happily said._

 _Okay… who the hell is this girl?_

" _Oh… I'm so sorry I haven't introduced myself to you and here I am keep talking. Anyways, I'm Elena." She happily said? Yea happily said, as she held out her hand to me to have a shake hand, and I'm not rude you know so I took hers to have the movement she wanted._

' _For sure this girl doesn't know about my true identity as Alice the Reaper…'_

 _Giotto who is in his office and signing some paperworks heard soft knocks on his wooden door._

" _Enter…"_

 _The door open slowly and revealed Elena and Alice (who is now wearing blue European gown), seeing the boyish hitwoman in gown make blush showed into Giotto's face._

" _Hey, hey, Giotto-san look! Isn't she's cute?" Elena excitedly said as she pulling Alice inside of his office._

' _She treated me like a doll.' Sweat dropped to Alice' and Giotto's head as Elena's childishness showed again._

" _Elena please calm down…" Giotto ask to Elena but her childishness didn't stop._

" _She is so cute that even you made blush!" Elena continued._

" _Please stop it Elena…" Giotto ask again but she still going_

" _Who will going to think that she is Alice the Reaper." This made Alice flinched._

' _She knew? She knew all along that I'm Alice the Reaper? But why is she acting like it was nothing?'_

" _Elena, Daemon has been waiting for you at the garden."_

" _Oh! Really? Then I'll leave you two now~ Enjoy~" then she leaves them with three sweat drops on their heads._

' _What she even thinking?' they both thought at the same time._

 _Giotto stood up from his swivel chair and walk towards Alice._

" _I'm sorry for Elena's behavior, Alice-san." He apologized with that handsome face of his._

" _Is she always like that?"_

" _No… she is just like that because this is the first time to have another girl here in the mansion." Giotto answered. "Anyways, how are you now?"_

" _Not fine literally."_

" _And why?"_

" _She made me like a doll, you know! Dressing up, make up, and so on, so forth. My soul almost leaves my body while she playing at me!" she then heard his soft chuckle._

" _Sorry… Elena don't have any siblings and the family members were all guys, so meeting a girl is a paradise to her."_

 _She sighed in defeated, and look up at Giotto._

" _Then, why did you bring me out from Vendicare?"_

 _Giotto went back to his swivel chair and sat on it, then look at to her._

" _I got worried and all when I heard that Vendicare took you in. Remember? I want you to join my family."_

" _You're serious?"_

" _Yea, do I look I'm joking?"_

" _Yes…" he chuckle._

 **Alice POV**

 _On that day I also met Vongola Primo's guardians._

 _The red-haired with flame tattoo on his face, Vongola Primo's right-hand man, his childhood best friend, the Storm ring Guardian, G._

 _The happy-go-lucky swordsman, flute player, the Japanese blood guardian, Rain ring Guardian, Asari Ugetsu._

 _The lazy, coward, self-proclaim awesome guardian, the youngest, Lightning ring Guardian, Lampo._

 _The illusionist of his family, Elena's lover, laughing melon, Mist ring Guardian, Daemon Spade._

 _The aloof, cold wolf officer, Cloud Ring Guardian, Alaudi._

 _And the religious guardian, Sun ring Guardian, Knuckle._

 _Time passes at Vongola Mansion and surprisingly I get along with them pretty well, though I feel creepy every time I'm with Daemon._

 _On Giotto's office,_

" _Eh? Me? Guardian?"_

" _Yes, I want you to become this ring's guardian." Then Giotto showed to me a light blue diamond-shaped ring._

" _But…"_

" _You said it to me once, you want to protect this family from corrupted Mafia, when you made that vow, this ring shone brightly as if the ring accepting your resolve. So I thought that if you are the one who will wear this ring and become it's guardian I'm so sure that this ring will glad, so do I."_


	12. Target 10

**Target 10**

 **Decision**

Tsuna sighed as he once again steals a glance over the vacant seat of his Snow Guardian. It's been two days since he last saw Shira, since the succession test of Gokudera until succession test of Lambo, Shira haven't show her face to Tsuna nor to everyone on his family, while Reborn just Reborn.

He is already worried to her, unlike Chrome that he still can hear at least a thing about her from Ken and Chikusa, he don't have any idea of what is happening right now to Shira.

He sighed again.

 _'"Eh? Me? Guardian?"_

 _"Yes, I want you to become this ring's guardian." Then Giotto showed to me a light blue diamond-shaped ring._

 _"But…"_

 _"You said it to me once, you want to protect this family from corrupted Mafia, when you made that vow, this ring shone brightly as if the ring accepting your resolve. So I thought that if you are the one who will wear this ring and become it's guardian I'm so sure that this ring will glad, so do I."_

 _I accepted the ring and him as my boss._

 _The Vongola has run smoothly as Giotto run it differently from other Mafia Families. Here everyone were so happy, cheerful like they are not part of underworld, though, Giotto is much busy than the rest of us; courtesy by paperworks; courtesy by trouble maker guardians thank you very much._

 _But even there's trouble the Vongola Family never failed to lost their composure and their, no, our smile on our face. And that's the reason why Vongola is really unique to the other Famiglia._

 _Days pass quickly, and things that we didn't expect that can happen especially on our beloved Family._

Shira is watching the oath that Vongola Primo and Shimon Primo had made with each other, because at that time Primo is with his Storm and Snow Guardian.

 _After Giotto left the Vongola and went to Japan, G, Asari, Lampo, Alaudi, and Knuckle went to separate ways that they decided to live their remaining lives until their time's come. Daemon stayed at Vongola as Secondo's Mist Guardian, while me also stayed at the Mansion and protecting my Snow ring from Daemon and his scheme. I know how much he was hurt from Elena's death and I know why he is doing these things, but I cannot allow him to taint any further the Vongola that Giotto made._

 _Secondo asked me to become his Snow Guardian if I don't like the idea to give it to them, I rejected his offer also didn't give to him my ring, after all this is the only that left untainted._

 _"So you were planning to oppose my vision until the end, Allice?" Daemon said to me when we accidentally met at the garden of the mansion._

 _"Yes," I cold replied, it's not like I hate him, but I hate how he and Secondo changed the Vongola._

 _He sighed, "So what are you planning for the ring?"_

 _"Whatever I'm planning to my Snow ring, it's none of your business. And don't try any kinds of method to steal the ring from me, you know who I was before I become member of the Vongola, right?" then I leave him as I entered the forest.'_

Tsuna laid his back on his bed because of exhaustion. Just today the succession test for Hibari and Ryohei has finished, and thanks to Skull the succession test went overboard. Since it's originally succession test for Hibari, Tsuna thought that maybe Shira show herself to them to show her support for Hibari, after all they are close, right?

"If you are so worried to Shira, why not go to her house?" Reborn who suddenly appeared in front of soon-to-be boss suggested.

"But Reborn, I don't know where is she living and none of our classmates know her address."

"Then ask Hibari, for sure he knows her address."

"Yep and let him bite me to death."

"Or worry for Shira to death then."

Tsuna then stood up from his bed and wear his ***famous*** orange jacket.

"Where are you going Dame-Tsuna?"

"I just like to take a walk for a while, Reborn." Then leave his room and his house.

The real deal is his Hyper Intuition been saying to him to go on certain place at that time, he felt that following his Hyper Intuition will somehow connect him to his missing Snow ring Guardian.

Shira watched intensely the next scene,

 _'I cannot let Daemon to do his please, but if I going to die no one on them will protect this ring. I thought then I take off the ring from my finger…_

 _"I'm sorry, snow ring…" I then kiss the diamond-shaped ring._

 _I freeze it using my ice flame, when it's completely covered by the ice I raised my hand that holding the frozen ring and smashed it into the ground that lead to break into many pieces._

 _With the snow ring broken Daemon wouldn't able to taint it. I know, I know how crazy it was but it's the only way to protect it._

 _I walk pass at the now broken ring, then stop when I in rear of the cliff where I'm standing, I suddenly remember my time here with G, on his last day here at Vongola Mansion. He asked me if I'm sure of my decision and I answered him with yes.'_

Tsuna walk aiming for a familiar place and as he walking his Hyper Intuition has getting stronger and stronger.

Meanwhile Vongola Primo who is now standing at one of the post watching Vongola Decimo, then smirk appeared on his face.

Shira's eyes were wide open when she saw how Allice end her life.

 _'I let myself to fall on the high cliff, drowning my entire self into water as if I'm back at my prison at Vendice. I let myself to drown entirely and I don't have any reason to save my life from this._

 _I'm sure in the far future of Vongola my will that is store in snow ring will reach its chosen owner. Because my ring is destined to fight alongside of the other rings of Vongola.'_

Shira were quiet as she watches the entire scene.

The first guardian of snow ring is a girl named Allice who also known as Alice the Reaper. A girl that is was saved by the Vongola Primo.

"Yosh~ Shira-chan~" Alice's voice resound to her ears "The next scene will be the new memory of snow ring, but also some of fragments of sky ring before my ring reawaken." Shira stayed quiet as the next scene shows a white haired girl that is lying at a bed.


	13. Target 11

**Target 11**

 **Her Secret That Buried In the Snow**

 _"Yosh~ Shira-chan~" Alice's voice resound to her ears "The next scene will be the new memory of snow ring, but also some of fragments of sky and cloud rings before my ring reawaken." Shira stayed quiet as the next scene shows a white haired girl that is lying at a bed._

 **CLOUD RING'S MEMORY**

 _The white haired twenty year old Shira have medical apparatus all over her body. Beside her bed is twenty one year old Hibari Kyoya standing there as he looking at Shira's poor body condition. Hibari click his tongue as irritation went to his spine._

 _"You shouldn't force yourself, Shira…" he sighed, "I'll visit you next time." Then he left the unconscious white haired girl._

 _Months has passed and Hibari visits her again but this time he is with his boss twenty year old Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _Disbelief showed to Tsuna's face as he saw Shira and the apparatus that connecting to her and to the machine that keeping her alive._

 _"She's Shira Yuki, she is your classmate while back at Namichuu." Hibari started talked about Shira "Since she's in first year of middle school, she been have Brain cancer. She didn't tell it to me but I just found it out on my first day off as your Cloud Guardian."_

 _"Did you ask her to-" Tsuna has cut off when Hibari nodded._

 _"Yea, of course… but she said she will be alright and all."_

 _'So this is Hibari-san' reason why he always gone on his day off.'_

 **SKY RING'S MEMORY**

 _Tsuna have been noticing that since he and his guardians moved to Vongola HQ, Hibari always went off on his day off. He know from the start that Hibari-san just joined themso he could fight someone he think is strong, of course also because of Reborn's words. But he is part of his family, so of course he is worried on what he is doing on his day off._

 _His hyper intuition also keep telling him that he should talk with Hibari or investigate at least his work every day off, But on one thing is for sure, Hibari Kyoya, his cloud guardian is not slacking off._

 _So when he finally gain enough courage and readied himself to be bitten to death he finally confronted the prefect._

 _It really give him a shock when he saw the reason of his cloud guardian._

 _This woman who have white haired resting at a hospital bed with many kinds of medical equipment is the reason. She have brain tumor that she been enduring since they were in middle school._

 _Since the day Tsuna saw Shira on the hospital in her very bad condition, he never stop thinking about her. Since Hibari been busy at the mission that Reborn giving to him, Tsuna decided to pay a visit once in a while. Though, that once in a while become more often until it become every day, like he didn't want to leave her anymore._

 _He also talk with her when he visited and she is awake, though, something is bothering him, everytime he and she will talk to each other Shira always getting blush, or when he looking at her eyes. He wondered what is wrong._

 _"Are you alright, Shira-san? You're face always red when we talking… just tell me if you want to rest, okay?"_

 _Hearing this coming from Tsuna, Shira has panic and keep saying, "No! No! No! It's not your fault or anything! I'm… I'm just fine really!"_

 _Thing is, Tsuna doesn't know that Shira been have romantic feelings for him, even though they haven't talk to each other before._

 _Days passed Tsuna recommended to Shira to undergo to an operation to remove her tumor, when Shira didn't agree since no one on the doctor she already asked that can remove the tumor and it will risky. But Tsuna insisted saying he know someone that can help her._

 _She agreed, even though she have doubt about it._

 _Why not, right? After all if she going to die then so be it at least she try to fight it for the last time._

 _Week passed and Shira's operation went._

 _Tsuna and whole his family pay a visit to Shira before she send to OR, giving their support to her happily with slight of creepiness because of Mukuro, while Hibari give his support silently._

 _When the operation start, Tsuna and Hibari decided to stay until the end of her operation making his family members to go back at the mansion._

 _Month passed and Shira getting well every day._

 _Tsuna told her that she can stay at the mansion, so they see if she doing fine._

 _"If you didn't agree, I'll you bite to dead!" Said Hibari, and since she still recovering at that time she don't have any choice but to agree._

 _Months passed and Reborn saw potential on her. Tsuna oppose on the idea but Shira made up her mind, she will train for a secret reason for Tsuna._

"Ne, Allice-san, this story is a little fast." Shira said to Allice who is standing beside her.

"Because this story is little bit too long. Also let me warn you, the trial of snow haven't starting. I just showing to you the root of life of the Snow ring."

 **Snow Ring's Memories**

 _"Thank you Talbot-san." Tsuna thanked the ring maker after he received the newly remade silver ring._

 _"That girl, are you sure that she can carry the will of this ring's owner?" old Talbot asked_

 _Tsuna smile genuinely at the old ring maker._

 _"I'm sure she will."_

"Yosh that's it!" Allice cheerfully announced as she starting floating around.

'Jeez, she is really like a kid!'

"Then, you might not noticed it but… we have someone else who is watching with us." Allice who have mischievous smile on her face. This leads Shira's eyes to stare at the childish guardian.

"What do you mean?" with her cold tone and sound asked.

Her mischievous smile widen that can be match to Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"Ne Shira-chan~ before we start the trial would you answer my question, fair and honest?"

When Allice didn't get response from her she decided to continue,

"According to what we saw you've been suffering because of your disease, will you continue on fighting with the Decimo?"

"Of course! That's the reason why I agree to you to take on this trial of yours right." Shira answered without second thought.

"Then will you tell to them about your condition?"

Silence conquered them, Shira took a deep breath then look at to Allice,

"If I do that, Sawada-san and Kyo-nii will not allow me to fight and make me stay here. So, no…"

"So you will you bury it into pile of snow?"

"No also…"

Allice flinched by her answered, Shira will not going to tell them, also not going to hide it? She wait for her next words.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi's Snow Guardian, he agree or not. I will do my duty as his guardian and fight with them in the future. Then after of the fight I will tell to Sawada-san and Kyo-nii about my condition. Also I will use my saved money from hacking to undergo into a brain tumor operation. I learned from the memories of the three rings that hiding something like illness makes people close to you worries to the core that they wouldn't be able to sleep; beside you said it yourself 'I have relationship with them I just don't want to admit it' remember. That's is why I decided to become warm snow that will make everyone in the family smile and become cold snow to the enemies of the family."

Silence once again conquered the area.

"Ne~ do you even know what is Snow Guardian's duty on Vongola Family?"

"How would I know that?"

Allice smirk then look at to Shira, "My will is _Become cold ice that will bury the family's enemy into pile of snow._ You almost there Shira, but I'm glad that you finally appreciate them as your family."

Then the black space leaves them and showed that they've been in Namimori Shrine the whole time. The thing that made Shira shock to the core is when she saw Tsuna standing in front on her with good distance behind him Primo who have gentle smile on his lips.

"Sa—Sa—Sawada-san?!"

"Yosh before anything else went out of control~"

"What do you mean?" Shira whispered with sweat drop on her hair, she saw that Tsuna also have sweat drop and staring at the childish guardian who is now floating everywhere of the shrine temple.

"Na Shira is she really the…"

"Don't ask the obvious question Sawada-san." Shira disappointedly stated to Tsuna.

"Right…" with that statement Tsuna already knew the answer.

The first generation Snow guardian is a childish one, just like Lampo.

"Oi, oi listen to me you two~" Allice whined at the two.

They look at her with disappointment faces.

"HEY WEAR OUT THOSE FACES~" she whined again.

"The hell is that?" Shira said

"She already out of the control." Tsuna added.

Allice coughed to make herself serious though, not success for the two tenth gen who still have disappointed faces.

"Anyways! You passed the trial of snow Shira~"

"Eh?" now Shira's face turned deadpan.

"HEY WHAT'S UP WITH DEADPAN FACE MOE!" Allice is now pouting against Shira, while Tsuna have smile on his lips.

"Wait you said it yourself! That I still have trial to pass right?"

"Yeah, about that… I lied…" She sheepishly said.

"You're really a childish guardian." Shira commented causing the said female guardian whined endlessly while keep saying 'Shira-chan is so cruel' all over.

Then Tsuna turn to Shira and his snow guardian turn to him too, being so close to Tsuna makes Shira blush furiously that her head automatically turn to other side to hide her blushing face.

"Are you alright Shira-san?" Tsuna asked still looking at to his snow guardian.

"Y—yea, ju—just fine!" Shira try to not stutter but failed miserably.

"Congratulations Shira-san," Tsuna congratulate her with smile, but too bad Shira didn't see it.

She just nodded to response to his words.

She blushing madly, she stuttering and she didn't know how to confront Tsuna with her present condition.

'What is he doing here anyway?!' Shira whine to herself.

"Shira-chan~ stop blushing already~" Allice teases Shira

"URUSAI!" Shira shouted to her, causing the childish guardian to laugh playfully and Tsuna who tilt his head to side, oblivious to the fact that Shira is getting teased because of him.

"De, aren't you supposedly accept my inheritance since you passed my trial?" Allice remind, still wants to tease the second gen snow guardian.

Without any words further to argue to, Shira took out her light blue box weapon that have Vongola Insignia and Allice with smile on her face gave her inheritance to Shira.

After of the events, Shira sighed with relief but then she realized that she still need to explain everything to Tsuna.

"Anno…" Shira try to start the conversation but Tsuna cut her

"I watch the past of the ring before it remade by the ring maker. And yes I already know about your illness." Tsuna then his head to her "Shira-san, I will not allow you to go back in the future with us if you not stay even for one or two nights in the hospital, just until before we go back in the future."

"Wait, are you saying that…" Shira who finally have courage to look at him wants to clear things up. "Are you allowing me to fight with you guys despite my illness?"

Tsuna nodded "Even I want you to stay here to make sure nothing will bad happen to you, as if you will agree into it."

On Tsuna's surprise Shira hug him tightly, it made him blush.

"Thank you, really thank you Tsuna!"

"Anno Shira-san?" Tsuna called timidly while he tap her back, bringing her back into reality that she unconsciously hug him and called him into his nickname.

Shira let go of him as soon as she realized it, with little blush stayed on her face,

"So… sorry Sawada-san…" she sheepishly apologized to him. 'What's happening to me?! Why I suddenly hug him?! More than that! Why I even called him to his nickname?!'

"An… no, Shira-san,"

"Hai!" surprised taken over her,

"Anno… I have favor to ask to you, can you started calling me Tsuna from now on?"


	14. Target 12

**A/N::**

 **Yosh, let me warn you, the first part of the series, were all summary of what Daemon scheme, so if you want to skip it's alright (^.^), but the second part of this chapter is have Shira.**

 **Also before I start this chapter, I would like to give big THANKS for my readers both in Wattpad and Fanfiction!**

 **In Fanfiction:**

 **The 1999 views become 2.6k in just two days (;^.^;).**

 **Thank you very much Readers \\(^.^)/**

 **Also thank you for my Reviewers (^.^).**

 **Hontoni Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

 **In Wattpad:**

 **Thank you fellow authors and readers for reading and votes (^.^)**

 **I'm really, really love yah fellas~**

 **Okay I'm talking too much (;^.^;) so~ here goes!**

 **Target 12**

 **Conflict with Daemon Spade**

After of the night of the trial of Shira as Tsuna's Snow Guardian, the said female guardian agrees to Tsuna to call him on his nickname, also she asked him to call her without honorifics, which Tsuna happily agreed into.

That very night also Tsuna and Shira went to the hospital to confined Shira for a while, just for some check-up.

On the time that Tsuna and Shira leave the shrine, the first generation guardians appeared one by one, except to indigo flame that own by none other than mist guardian.

"Hm, so the Guardian of the Sun Ring, the Guardian of the Cloud Ring and the Guardian of Snow Ring also passed, eh?" G said.

Alaudi just simply look at him then closed his eyes while he replied. While Knuckle nodded and look at the Storm Guardian,

"They embodied the duty of a Guardian to the extreme."

"I love teasing my successor, ya know!" Allice playfully said.

"Hm, you've been always like that." G replied to her.

"But why you even need to show to them about the past of the Snow ring, huh Allice?" Lampo asked wondered.

"Hiya~ I just like too," she said with smile, but this smile gone when she continue "That's what I want to say but, it's really because I want her to understand her duty which is successfully done. Unlike the other guardians, she arrived late that she didn't get a chance to be with them. Showing it just trigger a thing or two inside her."

"I see…" Lampo said.

"However," Ugetsu started "the Guardian of the Mist Ring's inheritance is next."

"Daemon Spade, huh? Will this be okay?" Knuckle asked to his fellow guardians. "He is—"

"Bah. I haven't forgiven him." G cut Knuckle off.

"I can only hope that this inheritance proceed smoothly." Ugetsu said as he looks behind him, along with the other guardians.

They all looked at their boss, Vongola I, Vongola Primo, who sitting at the stairs of the temple.

Primo took out his golden pocket watch and open its lid, showing his burning dying will flame. He stares at it. He closed his eyes and beginning to stand up, while his guardian staring at him.

 _The next day Tsuna and co. found out that Chrome finally came back at Kokuyo Land, but something is odd about Chrome. Tsuna and his guardians along with Reborn went outside of the building leaving Chrome with the girls._

 _Later that day, Reborn told to Tsuna that they will go back at Kokuyo land with Lambo, since the girls haven't come back. As they arrived at the area, Tsuna saw his sun, rain, and storm guardians along with Colonello, Fon and Skull._

"I want to call for Shira, but then I remember that she is confined at the hospital." said Reborn.

 _Daemon then revealed himself to Tsuna and the others. He told and show to them that he trap the girls into a close space._

 _Taking Daemon's challenge Tsuna fought against their double ganger made by Daemon. Reborn, of course, made a move, calling for all the Arcobaleno to help the Vongola._

Surprisingly and seems odd, news about this conflict with first gen mist guardian has reached Shira and right now she is on the way to Kokuyo Land.

As soon as she arrived at the gate she saw Skull running for his life since Hibari is chasing after him.

'Poor Skull' she thought, but she didn't do anything to help him from Hibari, after all that's the only way to bring the prefect to the place, where she believe the succession test for Mist Guardian is currently held.

With a sighed Shira went in with Hibari.

 _In place where the girls, Yuni's pacifier glowed and Mammon's illusion appeared before Chrome._

 _"What are you doing?" Mammon greeted, "When you fail, you make me look bad as your tutor." He/she then flew down and point a cross white mark on the mist barrier, "Look, there's a crack here now. Stop wasting time and break this weak illusion."_

 _And Chrome takes his/her advice and using her trident she stabbed the crack, resulting for it to increase._

 _Meanwhile Tsuna who is in his hyper mode back down his x-burner and quickly move on front of his storm guardian._

 _"Juudaime!"_

 _Tsuna's gloves showed 'I' and he froze fake Tsuna's x-burner._

 _Daemon shock and confuse when he saw the familiar attack from the young decimo._

 _"What?! Th-this is Primo's…"_

 _"Zero point Breakthrough: First Edition."_

 _"You possess so much power, yet you reject the idea of ruling by strength. I do not understand." Daemon stated._

 _"It's true that the history of the Vongola may be stained by blood." -Tsuna_

 _"And yet you still wish to inherit the tradition, do you not?" Daemon asked_

 _"I want the power to protect my friends." Tsuna corrected him, as he continue his words his sunset-colored eyes showed determination "The power to create a future where I can laugh with my friends."_

 _Gokudera feel relief and happy from what he heard from his boss' mouth._

 _"If I can't do that, then I don't need the inheritance." Tsuna's words bring shock Daemon even more. Someone, yes someone who has potential is rejecting the power he offering. "If that's the Vongola tradition, I'll destroy it myself!" and that's made the first-gen mist guardian dumbfounded._

 _Meanwhile outside of the building Giotto remembered Tsuna's words during boss trial._

 ** _'I thought I'd be willing to do anything to protect everyone… but if this is what it means… I don't need this power! If it means inheriting their sins, I'll… I'll destroy the Vongola!'_**

 _Giotto smiled, "That's right; I have witnessed Decimo's resolve. That is why he will be able to walk a path different from mine." He thought, feeling proud to his young successor's resolve._

 _Daemon who still have Tsuna's features smirk evilly "Are you capable of such a feat?" he asked_

 _"I'll do it." Tsuna voice sound determined._

 _"How? When you can't even escape this illusionary space?" Daemon with tone of mocking asked the soon-to-be boss._

 _"I'm not alone." Tsuna calmly stated._

 _Soon as Gokudera nodded in agreement to his boss' words, Skull voice ring to their ears._

From the illusionary sky a distortion opened, revealing Skull who's pushing forward by Hibari's box weapon behind them is the prefect.

Soon after, Yamamoto who holding his sword along with Shira who holding her two arnis also came on them, followed by Ryohei with Lambo that on his head.

"Y-You guys…" Gokudera were shock to his fellow guardians came to them.

"Hibari and Shira went on a rampage and tore through the illusionary space." Yamamoto explained.

"Looks like everybody's safe." Ryohei said.

"Lambo-san managed to escape!"

"Shira," –Tsuna

"Sorry, I just couldn't hold it!" Shira answered the silent question from her crush, with playful smile.

"Hmm~" Daemon's creepy sound resounds as the illusionary space slowly dispersing. "I didn't expect my illusion to be broken…" then the fake Tsuna disappeared.

As they all out from the space Chrome finally destroyed the barrier that holding them girls.

"Woo~ they're seems fine, except to Yuni-san and Chrome Dokuro who looks tired." Shira observed the girls from where she and the guardians standing.

Then all the Arcobaleno came, Tsuna turn behind him to see them.

"Yuni, you helped guide us through the illusion. It was a big help" Reborn thanked Yuni, in return the young sky arcobaleno replied to him

"No, Uncle. It was thanks to everyone." weakly. While Skull, who lying flat at the wooden floor agreed while stuttering.

"How dare you to take one of my possessions, I'll bite you to death." Hibari cold stated as he is ready to bite the cloud Arcobaleno, but Skull quickly hid behind Fon, saying he just did what Reborn told him to do.

'Skull will surely be forever lackey for Reborn and others...' Shira thought with sweat drop on her hair, as she watching the scene, so is everyone.

"Take your complaints to him!" Skull cowardly screamed.

Then Daemon, who is also watching their antics, made his famous sound and voice his thoughts with smile on his lips, "This won't do. I hadn't planned for such development."

"You've already lost!" Gokudera then pointed to Daemon his skull gun "Pass on your inheritance!"

Daemon look at them, "It appears that I underestimated you a little." as he saw the new gen's serious faces "I will have to get serious about this."

 **Shira's POV**

"To be honest, I'm quite surprised. You hold conviction in your childish prattle. That is why I must shatter that conviction."

I just am listening to him while everyone was ready to attack him anytime.

I know, I know what he wants, from the memories of Snow Ring and Allice. I know that he just want a power to protect those precious to him, like Elena. But he is doing it wrong, the way that even Elena didn't want to happen to her beloved family.

"Vongola Decimo." As he points his cane to Tsuna, "You and I shall engage in direct combat."

"You still want to fight?" Tsuna with low deep voice asked, frowning.

I see… so this is Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Why are you so persistent?"

Daemon frowns and started to spoke his past as mist guardian for two generation, and all of his actions are just for the sake of his beloved family.

Then he attack using his cane, Tsuna using his metal glove to block Daemon's attack.

"Damn! That bastard…" Gokudera who still have his skull canon or gun? Looks mini canon to me; cursed and ready to support Tsuna.

"He…" Reborn caught our attention that's near at him, and we look down at him "Daemon also served as a Guardian for Secondo after Primo left, according to records."

"So he remained behind by himself?"

"Yeah. He must have been incredibly dedicated to the Vongola."

I know… remembering the things that I saw.

I look at to Tsuna who flew upwards followed by Daemon. He keep dodging Daemon's attacks, while the girls were worried, Senpai shout his support for Tsuna,

"Tsuna! Why aren't you fighting back?!" Yamamoto asked with that rare expression; is he angry to Tsuna? Nope, he must just worry to Tsuna.

"I'll back you up, Juudaime!" Gokudera shout as he raises his arm with skull canon, but then stop by Reborn.

"This is your boss's fight. Show some faith by shutting up and watching."

Reborn…

"I understand how deeply you care about the Vongola." Tsuna said as he holds Daemon's cane _"But my feelings won't change. I fight only to protect my friends. I have no intention of using my power for any other reason!"_

Tsuna…

 ** _"Say Reborn…"_** a memory came onto me, I remember the time when Reborn and I talking, while we were searching for the other arcobaleno ** _"Why Tsuna still fighting even though he don't want to meddle with the underworld?" I asked, curiosity strike me. Tsuna is the first person that I know will not allow himself to enter such a world. But there he is, fighting with big family, with a mafia family._**

 ** _"What kind of question coming from you, Shira? You've been watching him from afar, right?"_**

 ** _I blushed really hard; yea I've been watching him from afar but I have no freaking idea that he is mafia member along with Yamamoto and the others, more than that he is soon-to-be boss!_**

 ** _"What do you think someone like Dame-Tsuna reason for fighting? From what you observed to his family and him, what do you think his reason?"_**

 ** _"Well… for someone like him, his reason must be… his friends."_**

Just I thought, Tsuna is fighting for his friends.

Since Tsuna don't want to fight Daemon, the said spirit-man provokes him by attacking Yuni-san and the others.

Daemon provokes more after he was kick down by Tsuna which earn a decision from him to use his x-burner.

As Tsuna preparing his attack, Daemon used this chance to trap him into his mist.

I feel tense; He was trap and we don't have any idea what's happening right now to him!

Then when the mist dispersed in front of the other girls, we saw a man replacing Chrome Dokuro with the same pineapple hair style and uniform (note: for boys); spinning his trident to blocked the x-burner that was released by Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~" entrance of the guy called Mukuro.

Eh~ so he is Mukuro Rokudo, the guy that Kyo-nii been wanted to bite to death. Ah, speaking of the prefect of Namichuu, he frowned as soon as he identified the guy who protects the girls.

"Sorry Mukuro. You saved us." Tsuna apologized to him

"I can't have other people running wild on my territory, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You're Decimo's Guardian of the Mist Ring." –Daemon

"I despise that form of address. But more importantly…" he frown, the pineapple just frown! "You must be the one who's been torturing Chrome the past few days,"

"Oh, you noticed?"

"I was observing for a while, but you've pushed me too far."

"Then what do you intend to do about that?"

"Kufufu~ I could deal with you directly, but I suppose I'll let him handle this," Mukuro said as he looks at to the incoming Tsuna.

Finally Tsuna fight him, without any more hesitations.

"This is my resolve! I'll never become the kind of person you want me to become!" Tsuna declared with conviction showing to his eyes.

Daemon went mad again as he summoning another mist but then stops by Tsuna's illusionist; and so the fight between Daemon and Tsuna end with x-burner.

After of the fight, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Senpai with Ahoushi on his head, Sasagawa-san and Haru come on his side, while I stayed beside Kyo-nii as Tsuna deactivated his HDW mode.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"You did it, Juudaime!"

"The first-generation Guardian of Mist Ring disappeared."

"No, he's still nearby." I heard Tsuna said with normal yet serious voice.

"What?" Senpai suddenly got tense, well whose not? Hearing that creepy guy is still nearby that will surely sends tense up.

"Tsuna's right." Reborn said "He didn't have a body to begin with."

"So you were saying that the X-burner don't have effect on him?" I asked as I getting near at their position,

"Yea, because it was only his will within the ring." he answered.

I saw Yuni-san nodded also tense,

"Hahi, that's scary." Miura-san scared commented,while Sasagawa-san also tense and Mukuro Rokudo, well he just calm.

"I know you're there. Show yourself, Daemon." Tsuna still have his serious tone ordered to unseen spirit.

Soon after he said that Daemon Spade appeared on the corner of the room.

"Yare, yare… such noisy children. I no longer intend to fight. Since it appears that anything I have to say would be wasted on you."

Oh~ but he still look creepy to me…

He then turn to Mukuro Rokudo "Anyway, I have a question for the Guardian of the Mist Ring."

"I would prefer that you stop addressing me by that title." Mukuro Rokudo then look at to Daemon, two things and one question enter my mind once I took a better look at them, Pineapple head and Melon head, are they related to each other? I raised an eyebrow with question. "I did not assume that role by choice."

"Oh?" Daemon plaster sly smile on his face after hearing those words from his successor, Mukuro Rokudo want it or not.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is merely my target." Mukuro Rokudo said as he throw a creepy glance at Tsuna which is makes him feel creeps.

Target? For what?

"Target? I see." Daemon with sly smile understood that words from him.

Eh? How did he understand him?

"And what will you accomplish by eliminating him?" Daemon asked.

"Destroy the mafia and take control of the world." Mukuro Rokudo answered with that sly smile of his.

Eh? This fella… is out of his right mind…

Then we heard Daemon laughed,

"Destroy the mafia? Is that even possible?"

This two fruit heads stare to each other with tricky smile on their faces.

"You show more promise than other Guardians. But I fail to understand why you saved those girls." Daemon asked as throw a glance to Yuni-san and the others. "You're not foolish enough to allow emotions to sway your actions." He continue as he look back at to his fellow fruit head.

"Chrome would be sad if they got hurt. Personally I do not care what happens to them."

Mukuro Rokudo's words makes me want to bite him to death. I cannot I understand now, why Tsuna associated himself to this guy.

While everyone cannot believe on what they heard.

"I wonder how sincere you are. Befitting of the elusive quality of illusionary mist… I suppose I could deem you worthy of my inheritance, and observe as events unfold."

This guys… unknown to them they are already getting along with their creepiness.

"Inheritance? I have no interest in that. If you don't intend to fight, you're free to do as you please." Are all Mist illusionist were creepy? "Sawada Tsunayoshi." He called out as he whip his head to our direction "I'm entrusting you with Chrome." As soon as he said it he leaves Chrome Dokuro's body, and Tsuna with Sasagawa-san and Miura-san come to Chrome Dokuro's aid quickly as possible.

"Are you okay, Chrome-chan?!" Sasagawa-san asked worriedly,

Then suddenly in front of Daemon the familiar sky flame appeared and Vongola Primo show himself.

"Primo."

"Daemon, I appreciate your help in evaluating the Guardian of the Mist Ring."

"There's no reason for you to thank me. I simply acted for the sake of my ideal Vongola."

"However, you tested them and deemed them worthy. You fulfilled your duty."

Primo's words brought disgusting taste to Daemon which is showed to his face.

"I see that you haven't changed." Daemon mustered.

He was a traitor, right? So why Primo still looks like treasures him?

Wait? Mukuro Rokudo is a creepy guy who wants to destroy the mafia using Tsuna, while Daemon is a traitor, and yet both Tsuna and Primo accepted them? Now I think about it, Primo also accepted Allice who is known as Alice the Reaper, while Tsuna never have snap against his bullies… they are both have soft heart, is this the quality of a sky?

My thoughts cut off when Tsuna flinch when Daemon look at him.

"In any case, I deem the Guardian of the Mist Ring worthy of my inheritance. Are you satisfied now, Vongola Decimo?"

"Eh? Uh, well… Thank you very much."

I look at to Tsuna with feeling of a bit surprised, what? He just thank the person who brought everyone in trouble just earlier… but then I smile as I realized that he is Tsuna, the honest, kind and nice Tsuna that I've been watching since the first time I laid my eyes to him.

For a second there I saw Daemon face that held confusion and surprised. Must be because Tsuna just thanked him after all what he caused.

Tsuna then told to Chrome to take out her Vongola box, she obeyed him as she shakily and weakly hold out her box weapon, Sasagawa-san and Miura-san hold her hand with I-pin smile at her as form of their support.

"Thank you."

"You may resist as you like,"

Daemon is still not finish? With my one eyebrow raise,

"But one day, you will realize that I am right. This power will serve useful when that time comes."

Then Daemon gave his inheritance to Chrome,

Finally finished with Melon Head, huh… and now…

"What am I supposed to do?" Tsuna asked, again with his serious tone. Primo gave a look at to Tsuna "What do I do?" and the tension once again raises.

"You have already fulfilled my expectations."

"Eh?" Eh?

Primo then turn to us, "It appears that you're still hiding a wealth of potential. I was watching you while your Guardians struggled to overcome their trials, and I could tell from your behavior and actions that you were always putting them first. And that didn't change when Daemon set his trap. I witnessed your resolve to protect your Family, and I was impressed. Your Guardians also responded similarly. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I deem you worthy as boss of the tenth-generation Vongola Family." Primo then turn into human-sized flame,

"Tsuna, bring out your Vongola Box!" Reborn told to Tsuna,

"Ah, th-that's right!"

Huh?! He forgotten that part with box weapon? He just said it to Chrome just a while ago!

Tsuna's box weapon received Primo's inheritance "Proceed down your chosen path, Vongola Decimo." Primo voice said to Tsuna as his flame disappeared.

While Tsuna is still looking at his box weapon,

"Juudaime!"

"You did it, Tsuna!"

The three main guardians and Yuni-san run towards him,

"Everybody's received their inheritance now." Senpai reassure

While their congratulating Tsuna and Tsuna apology, Reborn talk to me,

"Shira…" I look down on him "how is your check-up?" he barely whispered so none of others would hear us,

"Ah, about that, the doctor said that it's so odd that my tumor stayed on its size, even though, they found it last year."

"So you can join the fight without holding you back?" Reborn asked, he just assuring if I would not be in trouble because of my illness, I nodded assuring him.

"Good deal then, ah and tomorrow make sure that you remove that color of yours." He said as he walks to Tsuna and the others.

I touched some strands of my hair and look at it, so I need to remove my hair color, huh… I sighed, I'll be busy for the night…

"You pulled it off, Tsuna. Not too shabby" I heard Reborn praised Tsuna, yep that's how he praise someone. I saw Tsuna's eyes brighten, "I see that you've finally become resolved to becoming boss of the Family."

He… that baby from hell… he bring up that topic again, I feel my sweat drop behind my head.

While Tsuna panic, "Wait! That's got nothing to do with this!" He cleared out "The mafia's still a little…"

"What are you talking about, Tsuna? You didn't inherit the organization. You inherited Primo's will." With those words from his tutor, Tsuna's face get serious as he glance at his box weapon. "The Vongola began as a vigilante group to protect the people."

I think I need to study the history of Vongola…

Then two guys, one with blonde hair and scar on his nose and the other one is wearing bonnet and reading glass enter the room. The blonde haired angrily and noisily accused us all for what happened to the building but then stop when Chrome get near him and talk. Tsundere~

"Tsuna! I wanna go home!" Ahoushi shouted.

"There you go again…"

"Now, now. We're all tired."

"You're right. Lambo, you worked hard back there."

"Yeah, anice fight to the extreme!" Senpai added which brought joy to Lambo.

Though, Lambo started praising himself. While Kyo-nii started leaving the place,

 _As Daemon staring at his golden pocket watch Giotto approached him._

 _"You still carry that on you?" Giotto said with his soothing voice. "The words on the back of the lid…"_

 _Givro eterna amicizia_

 _"A vow of eternal friendship… was it?" Daemon translated._

 _"My feelings haven't changed."_

 _Daemon close his pocket watch "You're indeed a forever fool. That was why you disappointed me in end."_

 _Behind of the trees, each guardians were stay there and listen,_

 _Allice, Giotto's snow guardian smirk as her arms were crossed._

 _'You are also a fool, Daemon…' she thought_

 _"I doubt our paths will ever cross again. Farewell, Primo." And Daemon disappeared._

 _Giotto then heard his guardians' footsteps as they approaching him,_

 _"Good work, everyone. Now let's return to the rings."_

 _And they all disappeared as well._

 **Shira's POV**

As we walking out to the building our rings started to glowed on its' respected colors. We stopped and watched it until it stop glowing.

"The wills of the first-generation Guardians have returned to the rings, right?" Reborn reassure to Yuni-san which she replied with a nod.

Thank you Allice…

 ** _While I'm in the hospital…_**

 ** _"Stop wearing that creepy face of yours, you might get wrinkle and all~" Allice's voice suddenly rung on my ears. I look at to Allice who is sitting at the edge of my bed._**

 ** _"What are you doing here? My trial already finished right?" I asked simply, just what this childish guardian need from me is?_**

 ** _"Well~ if you're worry you should go where they are right?" she replied not looking at me._**

 ** _"I promised to Tsuna that I'm going to stay here until the day we will go back in the future." I answered, though, there's a hint of doubt on my tone, and for sure she sense that doubt._**

 ** _"Hmm~ then what if I say: the succession test for Mist Guardian will be too conflicted especially for Decimo and the others?" she said,_**

If she didn't tell that to me, I may not be here on this time of hour…

Now I've think about it… she so serious and all on her memories but she is so childish when she dealing with me… I wonder if she always like that…

"Shira…" my thought cut off when I heard Tsuna's voice beside me. I turn to him and wait for his words. "How is it? It is alright for you to discharge already?" he asked. I smile to him and nodded, then tell him what I told to Reborn and I see that he feel relief hearing the result.

"Our job's done then, kora." Colonnellosaid to Fon, we then turn to them,

"Yare, yare. I'm finally free?" Mammon tiredly said as he/she flew away. Yep I still don't know if Mammon is male or female.

"Honestly, I find it unpleasant to be with you people." Verde said

What were you doing here anyway?

"However, that was certainly fascinating to watch."

So you just come to watch?

Then he suddenly get eaten, ah no scratch that, he got lower than the ground and I can hear working machine on the cement floor.

"It should serve to spur my research!"

What are we your test subjects?!

He then finally out of our sight and the hole in ground came back to its normal state.

The hell?!

While Chrome thanked Mammon for his/her help.

"I didn't do anything that would warrant your gratitude."

Another tsundere!

"And it seems that you've improved somewhat." Then a hand covered by black gloves grabbed Mammon,

"THERE YOU ARE BASTARD!" is that Squalo's younger version? And who is that blonde hair guy with tiara? "WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" he is noisier than his future version!

"Wh-why is the Varia here?!"

The blondie tiara wearer pulled Mammon's cheeks

"Ushishi, we got a job that called for an illusionist, but you weren't around. The boss is pissed."

"LET'S GET GOING!"

Then they leaving, marking creepiness to Tsuna,

"We should also be on our way." Fon said.

"Yeah…" Colonnello replied as his pigeon started to lift him up, that pigeon is really strong to be able to carry Colonnello.

"Yamamoto, don't forget what you've learned from this, kora."

"Yeah."

"You too, Ryohei!"

"Yeah, Master Colonnello!"

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Wh-what is it?"

"You need to relax and take in your surroundings." Fon said to him,

"I get it already!" he's not angry, Gokudera Hayato is not angry…

"Goodbye. Until we meet again. So long" He bid then leave.

"Hey, Reborn." Oh the lackey wants to say something…

"What is it?"

"I think you should thank me for the great job I did this time." Skull said

"What are you talking about? You still have a job to do…" Reborn you over using him… -sweatdrop- "Take this message to Hibari. We're meeting up at Namimori Shrine tomorrow morning. If Hibari doesn't show up tomorrow morning…" Reborn's eyes glint.

Then Skull obeyed and leave while saying he is not scare to Kyo-nii,

When Skull already gone I spoke to Reborn,

"Reborn," he turn to me "I can just call Kyo-nii, you know that right?"

He smirk, evil smirk! He just want to made fun of Skull!

"And tomorrow, we're returning to future world."

Everyone tense up hearing those words.

"We'll need to transfer you out of the school, Yuni." He said to Yuni.

After of some chitchat Reborn dismissed us all.

As I come back home I quickly entered the bathroom and take some hair color removal and started to shower.

Their final battle with Byakuran and his Real Six funeral wreaths will soon started, I'm little bit scare, this will be my first real big fight… I hope I won't screw.

The next day everyone gathered one by one. And the last comers are Tsuna, sleeping Lambo, I-pin who is also sleeping, Reborn and Yuni-san.

Tsuna's eyes landed on me, confusion showed to his face, "Sh-Shira?"

"Yep!"

Then everyone except to Reborn and Kyo-nii were shock to learned that it's me, no one dares to ask me anyways,

"What happened to your hair? Did you dyed it?" Tsuna asked the question for everyone,

"Quit the opposite… this is my real hair color."

Well after removing my hair color which is black, my hair color now is match to the color of the snow.

"You look better that way Shira…" Reborn told me,

"Hai, hai…"

"Yosh then, let's go…" Tsuna said,

Everyone with exception of Kyo-nii, me, Reborn and Yuni-san response to him.


	15. Target 13

**A/N::**

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **This will the start for Final Future Arc!**

 **Thank you to all of you (^o^)/**

 **Target 13 Calm Before The Storm**

 _Yuni and Reborn visits Lal Mirch on her room, and started to tell her what happened to the inheritance tests._

 _After Reborn summarized everything,_

 _"And that brought an end to the succession tests."_

 _"I see. So now we've obtained the power to attack Byakuran." Lal Mirch stated._

 _"Yeah. But I'm not sure if they can handle the real six Funeral Wreaths." Reborn said, doubt has hinted to his words_

 _"I have faith in them." Yuni said with smile "The strong bond shared by Sawada-san and his Guardians will surely defeat Byakuran."_

 _"You're right."_

 _"The problem is when Byakuran is going to attack." Reborn asked on his thoughts "You better get focused, Tsuna."_

 _Meanwhile Tsuna is with Shoichi and filling him also._

 _"So, we were somehow able to pass the first generation Family's succession test." Tsuna said finishing his story._

 _"I see. It must have been rough."_

 _"Oh, not at all. It was nothing compared to what you've been through."_

 _"Forget about me… what matters is whether that power will be enough to defeat Byakuran-san."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"But we have a chance now. A considerable one, at that."_

 _Tsuna smile a little_

 _"Tsunayoshi-kun. We don't know when Byakuran-san or the real six Funeral Wreaths will attack. We have to do whatever it takes to protect Yuni-san. Since she's our only hope."_

Meanwhile Shira were in her room and been staring at her box weapon, tense is welling up on her. This is her very first fight… so she's scare that she might screw.

She curled to her bed while she tightly hold her box weapon.

"Breakfast! Breakfast!" Lambo happily chanting as he running, behind him is Tsuna, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gokudera who were only walking.

"Man, that stupid cow! Does he understand what's going on?" Gokudera irritated asked in no one in particular. Then he turn to Tsuna, "Juudaime, were you able to get some sleep?" he asked concern,

"Nope, I was too nervous."

They talk until they arrived at the kitchen and started to eat their breakfast that is made by Yuni and the other girls.

"Are? Where's Shira?" Tsuna finally noticed his missing snow guardian.

"Shira is in Kyoya's base… well she will be here later." Reborn answered.

Meanwhile on Kyoya's base, Shira is sitting on the wooden floor of Kyoya's base and been staring at the sky.

"Such a peaceful day… is this what they called _'Calm before the storm'_?" she said on her low voice, then her box weapon started to shook on her side. She took it but the trembling continue.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she staring at her box weapon "Have you sensing my fear?" it continue "Or you also feel nervous on this fight?" she laid her back to the wooden floor and put her box weapon on her chest still holding it "Sorry, but please lend me your power…" she whispered.

She stayed at that position for more minute until she feel she wants to go where everyone and the others.

On the rooftop of Namichuu, Dino is with Hibari.

"Kyoya. Did you spent the night out here?" Dino asked as he look down at the prefect whose back is laid on the cement,

"Go away." Hibari replied, not minding to open his eyes to look at his blonde companion.

"You'll catch a cold." But Dino never got any more answer from him. Being used to his student Dino only smile at his cold personality. He quickly remove his smile when he turn at the mountains like he waiting for something. "I wonder when they'll attack."

Shira is already on the floor where Tsuna and others supposed to be when she heard the loud voice of Squalo.

"Voi! That's right!"Shira stopped on her steps and listen for a while "Send people who can fight to Japan at once!"

"You can't expect me to deliver on such short notice!" replied of a voice that Shira cannot recognize, but this voice of a guy sounds like a gay?

"The bulk of the enemy force is gathering in Namimori." Squalo said,

"That news sends chills down my spine."

'Everyone are preparing for the battle to Byakuran and his funeral wreaths, huh…' Shira thought 'but here am I, I cannot even stop myself from trembling.' She clenched her fist then continued to walk.

Weird sounds coming from the mountains made Hibari and Dino to be on alert. On the base, Giannini announced that something got on the radar.

 _"And that ends the calm before the storm."_ Spanner said as he staring at the monitor that showing the mountains of Namimori.

"Hey! Where's Flan? We need his illusions!" Squalo asked to Lussuria as the nerves on his eyes shows

"Flan? I'm pretty sure he… Oh yes, he said he was going to see a girl."

"A GIRL!" irk marks started to appeared on Squalo head now,

"What was her name again? I think it was WW."

"WW! Stop spouting nonsense!"

"Yell at Flan if you have a problem!"

But then the communication between the two fellow assassins cut off suddenly.

"This is an emergency transmission! This is an emergency transmission! Please assemble in the conference room at once!"

Hearing this words from Giannini's voice in the speakers Tsuna and the others stopped on whatever they doing and the tense started to raise.

After making sure that the girls will be safe with Bianchi and Fuuta, Tsuna and his guardians with Reborn and Basil run outside.

Arriving at the conference room Tsuna and the others saw Shira that already in there,

"What happened?!" Tsuna asked

"The teleportation system is back." Spanner answered.

They then stare at the monitor where the said thing is showing. Hibari and Dino also watching the system from rooftop of the school.

Four lights came out from the system and it scattered into four directions, one is headed to where Hibari and Dino.

"But why there's explosion?" Ryohei asked.

"The teleportation system must have been on the verge of breaking down." Basil started to say his theory "So it failed to land and blew up instead."

"Either way, they're here." Reborn said

Then an intruder were announced.


	16. Target 14

**Target 14**

 **With You**

Tense is welling up to our group as Mister Kawahira confronted Zakuro, one of Six Funeral Wreaths.

My heart is thumping in loud beat, not because of the enemy who is just behind us, but it's because Tsuna is beside me! Sh*t! I can even feel his breathing! And I bet that I'm all red right now! Have to control! Have to CONTROL!

Holy heavens! I supposedly tense because of our chaser but here I am tense because of Tsuna!

We are right now hiding at realtor of Kawahira-san, after this guy Zakuro invaded our base and defeated Squalo who saved our asses while back ago. We went here after Miura suggested this place for temporary hiding place.

So here we are, hiding at anything that can cover us and waiting for our enemy to leave or attack us.

I gulped, is not good idea at all.

For some reason Zakuro agitated went out from the realtor and went to Mt Fuji, much to our relief.

When we know that it is safe now to get out from our hiding places, one by one shows themselves to our savior.

Mister Kawahira then told us about a battle in Namichuu. Kyo-nii is there, so is Dino-san.

Being Tsuna and all, Tsuna tried to contact Dino-san to know their situation.

After of many attempts, Tsuna finally get through,

"Oh great, you okay!" Tsuna started after he heard Dino-san' voice.

Tsuna then confirm if there's a funeral wreath member with them at Namichuu. After confirming the information from that man, he then report our encountered to Zakuro, and about Squalo.

I felt relief when we learned that Kyo-nii won against the monster named Daisy. But then I realized, I shouldn't have to worry, after all it is Kyo-nii whom that Daisy fought.

Reborn points a gun to Kawahira and start questioning him but in the end Reborn didn't get any answer from the guy.

Kawahira-san leave us while saying we can stay here as long as we wanted.

 _"A realtor named Kawahira."_

Suddenly I felt chills run up behind me. What is that? I have a bad feeling about the next events.

Yamamoto wanted to go back in the base to check on Squalo. Aren't this two were too close or is just Yamamoto's nature to get along with everyone much to their dismay?

Giannini, "Vongola base is product of my blood and sweat, and I'm anxious of what happened!" Oh I can see his fist trembling~

Spanner said he wants to look on some things that can be used to build a moska. That's probably the robot that I saw once.

"And why you need to go too?" Gokudera asked to his elder sister.

"My, Hayato! Are you worried to me?" Sometimes I really wondering how Bianchi-san' see her brother, at the same time how Gokudera see her.

"N-No, I'm not!" Oh another Tsundere~ why it is so many Tsundere on this gang?

Then Bianchi said she need to retrieve something, and also someone might still need medicinal kit.

"If the enemy finds us now, our efforts will all be wasted. Be really careful when you head out." Tsuna warned to them.

He is now sounds like a real boss~

When Yamamoto and the others about to leave Lambo loudly opened the doors of realtor.

This kid, really… a bid of sweat drop form on my head. Though, thanks to him the serious mood broke. Sometimes you really just need a naive member to ease the tension.

After Yamamoto's Team set off, we started talking about our next plan, but Lambo is so noisy and… weird? His eyes were not the same bright like just earlier, his way of talking too.

As Lambo bug Yuni, we saw that both Yuni and Chrome were like in pain.

"Something's near…" Yuni weakly said.

With this news Gokudera and the other combatants except to me and Tsuna went into battle position.

Then everything went fast.

Lambo turn into Torikabuto who is the mist of funeral wreaths and abducted Yuni. Soon two more members appeared.

We have less of combatants now. Gokudera, Sasagawa-senpai and Basil got injured during Torikabuto took out Yuni on the outside.

 ** _End of Shira's POV_**

Bluebell and Kikyo started attacking their group but thanks to Gokudera's Sistema CAI they were safe but they're taking away Yuni.

"Everyone! Uncle!" Yuni called worriedly.

Then two bullets with sky blue colored flame shot through to Torikabuto that made him stop on getting away.

Tsuna and the others turn their heads where the bullets came and they saw two guns that have smoke coming out and Shira holding those gun.

"Shira!"

But because of that attack Yuni is now falling down since Torikabuto vanished into midst of mist.

 **Shira's POV**

"Tch!" I have to do something! It's my fault that she is now falling!

Then we saw two wolves with electric flames that slow down Yuni's fall, then a guy carry her princess style.

'Who's that?'

Then two more people appeared and they are holding scythe respectively.

'Too many people making a grand entrance huh…' but I noticed that Yuni is like comfortable to them. Are they allied or foe?

"It's… It's Gamma!" Gokudera said.

"If they save Yuni-chan then they are on our side…" Sasagawa-san said my unspoken question.

"No, they're Black Spell…"

'Enemies? Then why they save Yuni?'

"I believe that they're here to help Yuni-san." Irie-san cleared as he was helping by Fuuta-san. "Since Black Spell was originally the Giglionero Family, and she was their boss."

'Then they are on our side, though, I doubted that they will help us without resistance.'

Oops, my hand is trembling so is my knees. Sh*t have to control! I take a breath with my eyes close and take it out. The next thing I knew is everyone under of some illusion and their heads were hurting; those two from Yuni's protection squad already took out; Tsuna is already in hyper mode; and finally Torikabuto is have… butterfly wings? Creepy!

But I noticed that Tsuna and the others have difficulty on something I don't know.

"It's no use, once you've seen the pattern on Torikabuto's wings, closing your eyes won't break the illusion. And your super intuition won't help you find him." That Kikyo said.

'If it's the case… then why I still able to see him clear!' somehow my trembling stop.

I saw then the enemy mist user on Tsuna's right side. I raised my twin guns, pointing it to the unknown creature; then pulled the trigger.

Tsuna's eyes wide open when he looked at Torikabuto who got hit by my two bullets that covered by my blue flame.

Seems like the enemy disappeared to their sight but not on my sight.

"Wh—what's happening? How come Yuki extremely hit him?!" I heard Sasagawa-senpai asked loudly.

So I'm right they cannot see Torikabuto…

"Boss! To the right of the Sky child!" We all heard Chrome's voice commanding Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly followed her direction and he able to hit Torikabuto in the face. Then I saw the enemy below him, so I shoot him and it hit again.

"Left! Now left!"

I look at to Chrome and I got curious on the thing that on her eyes. It looks like lens with owl wings.

Mist Guardian's Vongola Box Weapon, Daemon Spade's Devil Lens.

So that is the thing she using to see where the enemy is. I smiled, feeling relief.

I turn to my arms to guns and they were trembling. I can even feel my knees trembling again.

"Up high! A little higher!" I heard Chrome directing Tsuna.

I shook my head to clear my mind 'This is not the time to tremble!' I said to myself. Then I lift my head look at to Torikabuto.

In the end, with Chrome directing Tsuna able to defeated Torikabuto. 'Okay, two more to go.' And along with Sasagawa-senpai and Reborn who's riding a dolphin who came into Tsuna's side, able to shoo out the remaining two.

I let out a sigh of relief, but my legs and arms still shaking. Holy heavens…and I sighed again.

I just realized that I really don't have nerves for this things. Also… come to think of it, this is the first time I actually point my gun and shoot it on a living target.

While the non-combatants taking caring the injured members, I'm went to the hallway of the house on the dark side; sit there, embracing my legs and buried my face between my knees. My legs and arms finally stopped trembling. I chose this place so no one would see me. I don't want them to worry over me; I mean I chose this path, I joined them on this war so showing my weakness to them might make them think I'll be a burden.

I let out another sigh. I have to control myself so if the same thing happen again, I can help them.

"Shira?" sh*t… why all the people? "Are you alright Shira?" Tsuna asked me as I heard his footsteps coming towards me.

I took a deep breath then lift up my head as I looking at him, I put a smile on my face to hid the truth, the truth that I'm not alright at all.

"Yea, I'm alright. What about you guys?"

"Onii-san, Gokudera-kun and Basil were now resting, the others were fine and Yuni is safe…" he answered

"And you?"

"Just fine… can I sit next to you?" No! but instead of saying that I nodded and allowed him to sit next to me… when he sat now on my side, my heart that beating earlier because of the fight is now beating fast because Tsuna is Freak*ng sitting next to me! Don't blush! Don't BLUSH!

"Shira… anno… sorry,"

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing?"

"You see… because of my future self you got brought onto this mess… to tell you the truth I'm scared…" that caught my ears full time, scared? "I'm scared that my friends hurt worse die… I don't want that to happen…"

"So why are you keep fighting? If you don't want anyone to get hurt, then why are you still fighting?"

"… if we didn't fight, we couldn't protect Yuni from Byakuran, we going to lost a friend. Also if we didn't fight we going to have terrible future. Wuahh! I am known as Dame-Tsuna, a useless person who's not good both academic and sports… I always thinking why I end up onto this mess… mafia isn't my thing… wait I'm sorry for ranting everything to you."

"Ne~ Tsuna… if it is Mochida who is in your position what would you think he would do?"

"Mochida-senpai? Hmm~ well Yamamoto's future self once said that Mochida-senpai is part of Vongola… if his the boss?" I smirk as I saw his face turn grim.

"Mess right? Mochida-senpai is a person who is self-centered. He loves people to praise him, he thought other people as his servants, and he loves bragging about himself. If Mochida is the one who become the boss then the Vongola don't need ten years; I mean Vongola will no longer existing before ten years come, because he will abandon the Vongola for little mess, that's for sure. Let's think another person… what about Nezu-sensei?"

"Nezu-sensei?" I saw his face turn grim again

"Yep, far more worst Tsuna." He chuckle "Mafia isn't not just yours but I, Sasagawa siblings, Miura, and the others thing too, but because of this we gather, we all met, and because you and Reborn were there this family will survive…"

Silence conquered us two, I realized what the sh*t I just said?!

"Ah… AH! Sorry the sh*t I'm saying? It didn't help at all." I chuckle grimly, yep that's real sh*t.

"Ah… no! Actually Shira, thank you!"

"For what? I just said stupid things…"

"No… now I remember why I'm fighting and keep surviving… thank you for making me realize those things."

I stood up as real smile plastered to my face and then faced him

"Thank you too Tsuna…"

 _'Being with you is the only thing I need…'_

Yosh no more trembling! Don't need to force control anymore! Tsuna and the others were fighting for the family, for the future, I have to fight so I can help!

 **A/N:: Author here's again!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating for so long!**

 **You know writer's block (T.T)**

 **It's really should be Tsuna who the one should give advice to Shira but it didn't go as I planned (T.T)**

 **So the last sentence should be: '** ** _Your words didn't help me at all, but being on my side is what helps me.' "Thank you Tsuna"_**

 **Anyways this arc will be the most hard for sure, but I will try my best to finish this so we could go to next and last Arc.**

 **So please bear this lazy author (^/\\-)**


	17. Target 15

**Target 15**

 **Before Dawn**

"I'M FINE TO THE EXTREME! THIS DOESN'T HURT ONE BIT!"

My head and ears were hurting right now thanks to the loudest member of this gang; Sasagawa Ryohei. I've been covering my ears due to his loudness. Can he shut his mouth for a while?

We're here right now in the middle of forest, suggested by Yuni.

"I'm psyching myself up!" he shouted again.

'Psyching your face!' then an idea came to my mind, though; I will be bad person to their eyes.

"Ne Sasagawa-senpai..." he stop from struggling and look at me; Sasagawa-san and Yuni also turn their heads to me. "If you did not shut up I will freeze you." I threaten to him as I lit my flame on the ring then turn the stone into ice. I smirk as I saw his face turn grim.

I sighed as I finally gain the peace that we all need. My eyes caught Yuni and Sasagawa-san smiling at me. My eyes travel and it landed to Gokudera who been secretly massaging his back.

Right, he took a hit on his back during the battle today. It must be really hurt.

Half of us, no must be, almost all of us got injured because of that ambush. I sighed we're really in war.

My eyes travel again, and this time it landed to Tsuna who is talking to Fuuta and Reborn.

"Man, what's with all the kids?" I heard that bald guy talk suddenly. He's not whispering at all, and much like he insulting us being kids. "Everywhere I turn, I see more kids. The Millefiore was getting pushed around by this bunch?"

"It's easier to climb up a bumpy head!" Lambo happily said. Sweat drop form on the back of my head. Lambo... such a... happy-go-lucky child or rather naïve and all.

"And I'm glad to see the captain who once betrayed Merone Base again." Now this bald guy who's name is Tazaru sending his rant to Irie-san.

"You also betrayed the Millefiore!" oh~ Irie-san snapped. And this bald guy doesn't have a life does he? "I wasn't expecting to have to deal with you barbarians again!"

"What was that, you bastard?!" the long haired guy joined in. "Trying to pick a fight with my bro?!"

These fellas' calling us kids, but aren't they the one who acting like kids?

"A-A-Are you going to use v-violence?"

Real life barbarians~ you cannot find them easily now a days~

"Stop, Nosaru!" I heard Yuni voice. "Get along with everyone." She said with frown that visible to her face.

While some commotions were happening thanks to Tazaru and Nosaru, I saw Tsuna stood in front of me while he is looking at the cause.

"What's happening?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing~ just some barbarians in real life." I replied that made him chuckle as sweat drop visible on his head.

He then turns to me "How are you now?" I blinked a few times, aren't he asked me already when we're still at the realtor?

"Fine... what's wrong Tsuna? You already asked me, remember?" I asked with smile and one eyebrow rise, and then he scratches his head while looking on the other way.

"Well... I... I just..."

Tell me if I'm wrong, but... is Tsuna really fidgeting?

"Ah! What about you Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm just fine Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly answered while waving both of his hands in front of him.

"G-Good then..." then he leave, walking where Lal Mirch-san, Reborn, Irie-san and Yuni where.

I turned then to Gokudera who is staring at Tsuna. His eyes look at me giving a questionable look.

"Trying to impress Tsuna?" I joked.

"I... I'm not!"

"I'm just joking..." I said as I turn to the ground in front of me, close eyes.

"I didn't see it coming..." Gokudera suddenly said to me with his lower voice. I opened one of my eye and look at him. "Who will thought that you really going join us."

"Well some things happen unexpectedly... I also didn't see that this kind of time will come... I mean, when like this, I'm talking with you so casually. That you didn't shouting 'Don't come closer to Juudaime!' or 'Don't talk to Juudaime so casually!'. I never thought that I could actually talk to you so normally. Moreover, you were just letting me to talk to Tsuna so casually."

"It's because you're now member of our family."

"Family, huh... I guess... thanks?" and we both chuckle lightly.

"By the way how's your back?" I whispered to him.

"Not good, but... I can still fight."

"Okay..." and we both chuckle for no reason.

"Do you know the story of when the Arcobaleno were born?" I heard Lal Mirch-san said that caught most of the ears of the people there.

"Yes, it's in a fragment of my memory."

"Luche had this mysterious intuition. Do you have something similar? A power to perceive the future."

Wao... that's nice power there...

"I did at one point, but it's weakened as of late. But I can say that it also applies to Byakuran."

"Byakuran-san as well?" Irie-san joined in

"I sense that his power is also beginning to weaken."

"Byakuran-san's power. You mean the power to share his knowledge across parallel worlds?" –Irie-san

"Yes. Now, it requires a great deal of stamina, and he can only know one thing at a time." –Yuni

"Byakuran probably used his power to find us at Kawahira Realtors." –Reborn

"That should mean that he won't be able to use his power for the time being." –Yuni

"But why is he unable to do what he once could?" –Tsuna

"I believe that we are running out of power and weakening." –Yuni

"But you're just as young as we are..." –Tsuna

"People are born to die. This would have happened sooner or later." –Yuni

People are born to die, huh? A flash of images appeared suddenly in my mind.

A blonde hair kid with purple eyes. A woman with white hair and purple eyes. And a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

I smile a little when I remembered my family that I lost.

"And that's why Byakuran is so desperate to capture me. He's in a hurry to produce and obtain the true power of Trinisette Policy. That's why Byakuran is growing impatient. There's no telling what Byakuran might do now. He'll do anything for the sake of capturing me." –Yuni

"N-No way!" –Tsuna

"So that's why he was growing impatient." –Irie-san

"But how did you know that Byakuran's power was also weakening?" –Reborn

"I can tell. It's hard to explain, but he and I are alike."

How come?

"The two of you are alike?" Then Yuni suddenly turn to Tsuna

"In a way, you and Byakuran are also somewhat alike." With that words coming of Yuni, Tsuna started to freak out.

But how come?

"Wha—the two of us are alike?! NO WAY!" –Tsuna

"Also..." Tsuna stop freaking to listen for Yuni's next words. "There's something I must tell you. I will no longer run away." She informed with smile.

"Y-You're not going to run away?! B-But you shouldn't give up! Not after we've made it this far!"

I don't think that is the case, Tsuna...

"I'm not giving up. I've known this for a very long time. This is where the final battle with Byakuran will take place... and also tomorrow... at dawn tomorrow, a battle will begin which brings everything... everything to end."—Yuni

"The final battle?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes, Byakuran is growing impatient. He will stake everything on this battle." Yuni answered.

"You're sure about this?" Lal Mirch-san asked which received a nod from Yuni.

"Can't you tell who will win?" Irie-san asked this time.

"Yes, I cannot." Yuni respond as she turns her head to us. "For a long time, I've only been able to see this conversation and the beginning of the battle in this forest."

Well... if you know the result already, that would be a spoiler.

"Huh? You've known this for a long time?" Tsuna which earn a nod from Yuni.

"U-um..." we all heard Miura voice so we all turn to her "If we win this battle, will we be able to return to our original world?"

I turn back to Yuni to learn her answer; I saw her reassuring smile and nod.

"Byakuran is able to share his thoughts and ideas across parallel worlds, but on the other hand, every incarnation of his is connected. So there's really only one of him."

"O-Only one of him?"

"Yes. In other words, if we defeat him, they all die. He'll disappear in every parallel world, if we kill Byakuran here, and you will be able to return to a past that does not have terrible future ahead." Yuni's explanations brought joys to the girls, kids and I'm sure to everyone as well that came from the past.

"So our greatest challenge is also our greatest chance." Reborn said.

Tsuna's hand with ring form into fist "If we win this battle, we'll finally be able to go back to the past."

I want to smile but...

" 'If' we/you win, that is." Lal Mirch and I said at the same time.

I saw everyone face of the combatants... all except to Reborn, Yuni and Lal Mirch giving me 'what's-wrong-with-you' face, as if we just drop their hope. Sweat drops were form to their heads'.

"What?! Don't put an emphasis on 'if'! And not you too Shira?!" Tsuna said

"We're just telling the truth."

"Right... at least your Snow guardian is being realistic."

What do you mean?

"They're right." Reborn started "We've managed to survive, thanks to the Vongola Boxes, but the real six Funeral Wreaths haven't shown their true power yet. This will be a tough battle."

"Even Reborn is talking that way! Wait, dawn? Dawn?" then he started freaking, "I JUST REALIZED WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!" I put my hand to my mouth to cover it, because I keeping my laughs on myself. "We don't even have a plan yet! THIS IS BAD!" That's the Tsuna I could imagine!

"A little late for that, fool." Reborn said to him.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" as Tsuna continue on freaking or whining, my eyes caught the three members of Giglionero staring at Tsuna with 'what's-up' face.

"What's with him?" I heard Nosaru asked no one in particular.

"I find it hard to believe that he's the man who saved our princess." Gamma stated. "What's going on?"

"Hey!" Gamma then turns to Gokudera "The boss was giving us a simple explanation of the current situation!"

No Gokudera, he is freaking out right now! I want to tell him that but I can stop myself from laughing while I still covering my mouth.

"Wouldn't the former captain of Merone Base, Irie Shoichi, be best at forming a defensive plan?" Gamma suggested.

Tsuna stop freaking after he heard that, and I also stop from laughing and took a deep breath to relax my lung muscles.

"M-Me?"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! THE BOSS WILL COME UP WITH A PLAN!"

"Hey calm your ass down raging storm..." I told to Gokudera with smirk on my face, he turn to me then said "There you are again with your raging thingy." With calm tone.

"Shira... I think you better stop hanging with Gokudera. You are getting his foul mouth." Reborn told me

"That's cruel Reborn~" I replied still with smile

"But Gokudera-kun's right." Irie-san said "I am no longer qualified after losing at Choice. This fight should be decided by the Vongola boss, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh?! B-But I'm not the boss!" yet... "I never said anything about becoming the boss!" yet...

Then Reborn raise his gun to Tsuna "It's a little late to start whining now! I'll crack your head open!"

"H-Hold on! Time-out! Time-out!"

And I start laughing again as I covering my mouth to keep my laughs.

"I really don't understand this Vongola X." –Gamma

"HOW COULD AN OUTSIDER UNDERSTAND THE BOSS' HUMBLE NATURE AFTER ONLY FEW HOURS?!"

I finally calm myself down, so I stop laughing finally.

Actually Gokudera, even Tsuna doesn't know that nature of him. I thought as I smiled.

"U-Uh. Will you come up with a plan with me then, Shoichi-kun? I want your help." Tsuna asked to Irie-san.

"Sure. If that's the boss' command, I'll be happy to oblige." Irie-san replied with smile.

"N-No, I said I'm not the boss..." yet... "But thanks. We're counting on you."

After nodding to Tsuna, Irie-san sits up from his blanket and look on us.

"Then we should evaluate our current strength. The people who are injured and won't be able to fight are... Gokudera-kun and Basil-kun."

After hearing their names, Gokudera and Basil flinch, and so the list goes on...

"Lal Mirch..." same reaction...

"Ryohei-kun..."

"What?" oops... I know how this will end...

"Nosaru and Tazaru..."

And there's the commotion~ started by Lal Mirch-san followed by the listed people. I covered my ears to ease their loud voices of protest. Of course I know their feeling, after I almost there before... though, they doing it wrong...

Then a gunshot shut them... thanks Reborn.

I removed my hands to my ears so I could hear the next words of Irie-san.

"Then we'll figure out how many Box Weapons are functional." He said, but then Gamma call our attention.

"I saw the Rain Dolphin, Delfino di Pioggia, in the last fight, but whose was it?"

"That was my Alfin." Basil answered.

"Has it gone through Brain Coating with any other Box Weapons?" Gamma asked him.

"Brain Coating?"

Half of us looking at Basil, half were look at Gamma, and me... I'm looking at the both of them.

"Oh, you don't know? The Inter-Box Combination Operating System that is implemented in the highly intelligent Delfino di Pioggia. The Delfino di Pioggia's computational power and ability to project brain waves allows it to link the minds of friendly boxes. And it can improve their ability to work together, on occasion giving birth to a new lethal combination attacks."

Wao~ such a long speech!

"That's right! I completely forgot!" Irie-san said shock to himself that he forgot such an important thing.

"Now that you mention it, I believe it was mentioned in the Helper's Book." Basil said as he took a pamphlet that litting a little sky dying will flame.

"Lethal combination attacks... that sounds amazing." Tsuna said, amazed.

"No point in ignoring this ability. Everyone should open their boxes." Gamma said which Tsuna agreed in too quickly positioning his box weapon and ring, but then interrupted by Gokudera.

"We shouldn't listen to him!" perfectly disagree, Sasagawa-senpai then call him and said to give a shot, which earned an agreement with Lal Mirch-san, Chrome, and Basil.

Well I don't see any problem to that...

First came out: The storm cat: Uri

Followed by: The rain dolphin: Alfin

The cloud centipede: Zamza

The thunder foxes: Colulu and Widget

The mist owl: Mukurowl... seriously?

The sun kangaroo: Kangaryu... not wondering at all...

The thunder bull: Gyudon... own by kid, after all...

And the last... The sky lion: Nat'su...

"It sure is an impressive sight when you have so many." Irie-san said,

"Yea, you're right. Yamamoto's and Hibari-san aren't here though... a-re? Shira where yours?" Tsuna asked me, and I pointed to my side where a white wolf cub with azure colored eyes is. Actually my box weapon has been out even before the meeting start.

When the girls look at it they totally fell in love in it...

"Kyaa! It's so cute!" Miura said gleefully

"What's her name?" Sasagawa-san asked... her? Well never mind...

"Froze..."

"A snow wolf huh?" I heard Reborn said "Perfectly fit to you Cold Lone Wolf..." a sweat drop form on my head... it's my second nickname...but it's my nickname in Namichuu.

"Now we just need Delfino di Pioggia to use its Brain Coating technique." Gamma told to Basil

When Basil will start we heard Tsuna's voice calling for his Box Weapon, so we all look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" and we saw a pretty scare lion cub, I blinked a few times... cute... "He's a total scaredy-cat when we aren't fighting." Tsuna explained. Cute.

Then suddenly Gokudera's cat, Uri, attacked the fragile Nat'su.

Clichés... that's reminds me of Tsuna and Gokudera's first day when they met at school.

"Nat'su is just like Dame-Tsuna in every way..." So is Gokudera~

"Hey Uri! Show some respect!" Gokudera scolding his cat but with no avail.

Like Master like pet what are you even expecting, I sighed.

The commotion created by Gokudera's cat gets far when Nat'su jumped on Tsuna bringing him into the fight lead by Uri.

In the middle of that little commotion consisting of Tsuna, Uri and Nat'su, Irie-san tried to continue the discussion but another no avail situation.

Then my wolf suddenly run towards the commotion sat in front as if 'she' watching...sweat drop form on my head because of my wolf... Froze...

"Right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

They continue, Tsuna, the cat and the lion one-sided quarrel and my wolf just watching, suddenly stop when my wolf's tail tap Uri's head.

"Wh—" Gokudera and others are speechless while I'm blinking because of what just we witnessed.

Tsuna stood up as the two animals leave his back. He scratches his head while looking at my wolf.

"Hey..." Gamma directly call for me, I turn to him confuse, not because of him but because of sudden thing Froze done. "This is not actually important but, I heard it once that the Vongola X has a guardian that possessing a unique flame. Is that true?"

"Saa... don't know too..."

"Yes, that's true." Lal Mirch-san joins in "Vongola X has the last guardian called Snow Ring Guardian. She possessed a flame that almost the same to Sky Flame."

"Huh?! I thought that's a Rain Flame!" Nosaru said.

To tell you the truth I don't have any idea what kind of flame I have.

"No one knows actually but it was said the Snow flame is belong to the Origin of Sky Flame..." Lal Mirch-san continued.

"Um... can we talk about it later?" I asked to them... we might end up lost the time to plan the tomorrow's battle.

"Yea... but," Gamma crossed his arms, as Froze walk back to me. "Sheesh, what's with school festival atmosphere?" he asked with frown on his face "I'm amazed that this bunch of kids has managed to survive so long."

Hahahah (-.-;;)

"That's exactly why. Their cheerful spirit is why they've been able to keep their heads up." Yuni said with smile. Then Lal Mirch calls for her.

Lal Mirch gave to Yuni a clear pacifier which gratefully took it.

While Reborn take Gamma somewhere.

This will be a long night...

But tomorrow is the end of our war against Byakuran and his Funeral Wreaths.

 _As the morning starts the curtains for the battle between Vongola and Millifiore had finally opens._


	18. Target 16

**A/N:: Hello to everyone (T.T)/**

 **I just fix the problem on this chapter so,,, go on to the next chapter (^.^)**

 **Target 16**

 **Snow's Past**

The sun raise into sky signaling the start of the battle between Vongola and Millefiore. And everyone has been in their assigned positions and teams.

 **TeamVsZakuro:** _Gokudera, Lal Mirch and Gamma._

 **TeamVsKikyo:** _Basil, Ryohei, Tazaru, Nosaru and Lambo._

 **TeamProtectors:** _Tsuna, Reborn, Fuuta, Shoichi, I-pin, Yuni, Haru and Kyoko._

 **TeamVsBluebell:** _Shira._

The battle of TeamVsZakuro has finally started. Not far to their position, Shira is calmly waiting for her opponent to come.

As she waiting for her opponent, memories suddenly flooded into her.

 _"Big sis!" a five-year old blonde haired kid with purple eyes cheery called for his older sister as he running towards her._

 _He hugs his eight year old white haired big sister who has been waiting at the outside of their house. She smile down to her little brother._

 _"You seems happy today, Cielo!"_

 _"Of course I am! It's been so long since the last time we hang out with Mom and Dad!"_

 _"But Cielo it just two weeks ago!" His sister reminded him._

 _Cielo pouted at her sister who just trying to tease him which is a success._

 _That day is celebration for his older sister's achievement, well she just won into a violin recital and their parents promised that they will go in Kunigigaoka's amusement park if their oldest child wins the said competition._

 _And Cielo been excited to come, since it is really rare for their parents to go out with them._

 _No one knows that day will be the start of the hell life for the oldest daughter._

 _The oldest purple eyes were wide open while her body is motionless. Her parents, her brother, her family were lying in the cold cement floor of amusement park with blood that oozing out from their heads' and lifeless._

 _"Starting from this day on, you'll be living here in this Mansion as the boss' violist…" a man who wearing and acting like butler said to the young white haired child. "And you are not a princess here, nor the boss' granddaughter but from today on you are just a slave."_

 _'Hell started since I came in the mansion of my grandfather. He hates me because of my looks, he said it's because I'm exactly look like my mother. He hates my mother, because my mother stole my father which his favorite son away from him, away from the family. And if the boss hates someone even they're relative in blood, the whole family will hate them too. My aunties and uncles were beating like I am just some sack of sand, my cousins were bullying me verbally. And the workers of the mansions makes me work five times than should be. In the night my gran—no, the boss would called for me and make me played violin till sunrise. I hate them! I hate them all!'_

 _That the time when her orange warm sky flame lost it's heat and become a cold blue snow flame._

 _"Ha Hello!" She heard a girl's cheery voice greeted as she swiping the floor. She look up and saw a black haired girl with crimson eyes leaning at her with cheery smile intact on its face. Shira just look at her as if the kid is some sort of alien. "Hello~ anybody home~" the cheery girl call for Shira out from her trance._

 _Shira blinks several times, making sure she's not fantasizing._

 _The ravennette kid sat not touching the floor and still looking at Shira with bright smile of hers._

 _"Do—you—need a—anything, my lady?" Shira asked in formal way, she doesn't who is the child is or what she wants. She got this kind of greets before from her cousins but as soon as she introduced herself to them they started bullying her verbally and sometime physically._

 _"EH?! Don't call me my lady! I hate that term!" The ravennette protested in cute way by pouting at her._

 _Shira blinks several times again, well that's new._

 _"My name is Koharu Akira Sakamoto! You can call me Kouha! And I want you to call me Kouha, okay!" the ravennette introduced to Shira,_

 _"Then please to meet you Lady Kouha—"_

 _"Mou! Just Kouha! I hate formalities!"_

 _"B—but the boss will—"_

 _"The boss? Why are you not calling him grandfather?"_

 _"Be—because the boss hates me…"_

 _"Hates you?" Koharu then put her finger on her cheek as if she is thinking something, then her face turns grim "Eh? Don't tell me he hates you because of Auntie Rebecca's features on you?"_

 _"Well that's what he said…" Shira answered in low tone._

 _"Foolish. Childish." Shira saw how Koharu's face turn disgust not to her but to some else._

 _"HEY!" they both jump in surprise when they heard an old woman who is Shira known as the devil head maid shouted at her. Shira turn her head towards the old woman, "You little sh*t! Who told you to stop working?!" the old woman shouted again as she started walking towards the white haired girl._

 _"I interrupted her! Any problem with that, Mistress Lilia?" Shira froze all the sudden when she heard Koharu's voice turns cold unlike the one she used._

 _"Ah! Lady Aki! What are you doing here?! And you shouldn't talk with a peasant—"_

 _"Peasant? Aren't you peasant yourself?_

 _'That's the first time that someone actually stands for me…'_

 _"Lady Aki…" The mistress wants to clear things to Kouha about Shira being a slave in respectful and nice way for the kid, because Koharu is not an ordinary kid at all._

 _"Ara Kouha! You finally meet your cousin Shira!" A female voice said with grace._

 _The two kids turn around and saw a woman and man together walking towards them, while the mistress flinch in fear._

 _"Hello there Shira~ I'm Haru and here is my husband Natsu, pleasure to finally meet you, Shira." The woman introduced with bright smile._

 _The man, named Natsu, bend towards Shira with warm smile that match to his wife and daughter._

 _"No matter how I look at you, you really did resemble to Rebecca."_

 _"Eh?" Shira is confused, this people are… weird? Or they just pretending? She titled her head to side as she is indeed confused._

 _"You wondering? Well Rebecca is our friend while your father is my cousin. You see, your auntie Haru and I almost lost our angel Koharu while she is still in your Auntie's tummy, but because Rebecca was there she able to save both my queen and princess."_

 _"Mou! Father stop calling me princess!" Koharu said as she pouting, but her father just chuckle, they apologizing though just teasing his daughter._

 _"Anyways, we already discussed this to the boss, and with so many arguments he finally agreed. But before that…" Haru then look at to the mistress who stiffed on her glare "Lilia…"_

 _"Yes madam!"_

 _"Please apologize to Shira by yelling at her…"_

 _"But Madam…"_

 _"What's the matter Lilia? You just yelled your boss' granddaughter you should apologize, right?" Haru said innocently._

 _"H—hai, I understand, Lady Ak—"_

 _"Not to Kouha, to Shira…"_

 _"What? But?!"_

 _"But what Lilia?" Natsu joins in "First you didn't yell at Kouha, right? And Shira is_ _ **Kyousuke's daughter**_ _you like it or not."_

 _"But the boss—"_

 _"From now on, Shira will be treated as part of the family and as the granddaughter of boss, just like Kouha… and he agreed into it."_

 _'Then with lots of hesitation and anger boiling inside her, she apologized to me. Later that night, on dinner instead playing the violin while they're eating, I sitting next to Kouha and there the boss announced from that day onwards I be no longer a slave of them and he will support my studies. He did all of those things but then his anger on my mother never changed, so is my flame. When I turn 13 I finally gained some money for myself and become independent. I decided to live my life without depending on their money. But I have debt on Kouha's family. They help me to pay the boss so he could release me. That's why I taking jobs such as helper in a musical instrument shop and hacker, not just for my daily living, tuition and anything but also to repay Kouha, though, she doesn't like the idea.'_

Shira sighed, after she remembered her cousin's reaction when she said that she will pay them someday. Koharu is pouting like an adorable child.

'But Kouha will freak out if she learn that I'm now fighting for a mafia family.' Shira snickering just thinking her cousin's reaction.

She then open her vongola box weapon, and froze the snow wolf went out and get on her shoulder,

"Let's go Froze, cambio forma…"

Froze then engulfed by light blue flame, when the flame died out Shira is now holding a scythe that have quarter moon shaped blade.

 **Snow Guardian's Vongola Box Weapon, Alice the Reaper's Hell scythe**


	19. Target 17

**A/N:: Finally!**

 **Target 17**

 _As Bluebell flying towards the place where Yuni should be, Shira sense her, so she open her vongola box weapon; Froze went out and jumps on her shoulder._

 _"Let's go Froze, cambio forma…"_

 _Froze then engulfed by light blue flame which gains Bluebell's attention as she stop to her tracks,_

 _"Pfft! So~ an idiot trying to get in Bluebell's way!" the blue hair funeral wreath member then gone down to see who will be her poor opponent._

 _As the flame died out Bluebell saw a white haired girl holding a scythe that have quarter moon shaped blade._

 ** _Snow Guardian's Vongola Box Weapon, Alice the Reaper's Hell scythe_**

 **Snow VS Rain**

Shira spins her scythe above her, while Bluebell opens her box carnage and transform into Shonisaurus and then summoned a giant seashell.

"Bomba Ammonite!" Bluebell shouts as she threw it towards Shira. An explosion happen which seen by Tsuna and the others.

"Shira…"

 _Back at the night before the last game:_

 _"Lastly is Bluebell, she will come between Zakuro and Kikyo." Yuni informed them._

 _"Shira." Reborn called the white haired girl that sitting next to Tsuna, she turn her head to him "You can handle Bluebell, are you?"_

 _"W-wait Reborn! Are you saying that Shira will fight her alone?" Tsuna asked, concern is hinted to his tone even to his face. The brunet received a nod from the baby hitman. "But—"_

 _"It's alright Tsuna." Shira told him as she tap his shoulder "Say Reborn, I didn't have to kill her right?"_

 _"Yea…" Reborn answered._

 _"Wait Shira!"_

 _"Told you, I'm fine! I just need to prevent her from coming to Yuni, right?" she stop and "Hmm~ one or two legs are enough, right?" Tsuna flinch from her words, confuse all the sudden, so is everyone. "Don't need to end her life." She then nodded her head as if she decided on something "I can manage it."_

 _"Sh-shira… what are you even thinking?" Tsuna confusingly asked to his snow guardian as sweat were dripping behind his head as he just received a smile from the white head._

 _The time when everyone will get to their positions:_

 _"Wait Shira!" Tsuna call for as he running towards her. She turns around to meet the brunet who finally reached her._

 _"What is it Tsuna?" she asked, wondering._

 _"I'll go with you!" Tsuna declared, she flinch then smile_

 _"Is this about my illness?" She asked, it's a good thing that every combatant been already gone while the remaining people were far from them. Tsuna gave a weak nod, "Told you, I'm just fi—"_

 _"But you were shaking back at our fight to Torikabuto, and even that time you were in corner you still trembling!" Shira widen her eyes, she cannot believe that Tsuna actually noticed her back at that time. She didn't expect that he will notice those things after all he is fighting as well. "I'm worried that something would happen to you and…"_

 _She smile, indeed Tsuna is nice and kind hearted person. And she's glad that she fell in love to someone like him. Though, she always knows that he like Sasagawa Kyoko; doubted it will change._

 _"Ne Tsuna…" Tsuna look at her, worried plastered to his face "Thank you…" in Tsuna's surprised Shira kissed his right cheek, that moment he fell like he in clear field of flowers with wind blowing them lightly._

 _After the kiss Shira quickly run away while waving at him, she is actually blushing for what she have done to Tsuna. She actually wasn't thinking straight for her sudden action. She just wanted to thank him for his concern but her body suddenly moves towards him and her lips touched his cheek._

 _While running at the woods: she shaking her head right and left to take off the thoughts of sudden (embarrassing) action she made. She stop, putting her hand in her chest, feeling her heart beating fast than to normal rate. She breathes deep and then sighs, calming her heart in the process._

 _'Too much for a lucky charm!' She thought as blush came back to her face._

 _Unknown to her Reborn is somewhere near her, somewhere that he saw her blushing face and shaking of head. He smirked, 'Shira will be fitted to be Tsuna's…'_

Reborn smirked as he remembers those events between his students; he is plotting something inside his big head.

Bluebell smirked as she felt her victory over her sudden fight with the Vongola's Snow Queen.

"What is this? She is so weak than Byakuran describe—" she cut off when three chains came out from the smoke that covering Tsuna's female Guardian. The chains surrounded the enemy then snake their way to her fragile body. "What is this?!" Bluebell felt terrified as she strangling from the retrains of the chains.

The smoke disperses in one swift movement of Shira's scythe. Her purple eyes stare at Bluebell that restraining by her chains. She sighs in relief seeing her enemy strangling; at least her plan work.

 _"Shira, don't use your gun or your arnis and don't use your scythe too often. Byakuran might already look on your future self's fighting technique; and everyone in that world knew how she fights. Squalo give you a video of your TYL version's fights, right? Watch it and make a plan how you will changed every moves. Change her pace, create a new… ah more thing, your future self is not often use those chains." Reborn told her before the Inheritance Test started._

'With these chains completely under of my control, changing _her_ pace wasn't that hard. Actually is much easier to use these than scythe, guns and arnis. But… I don't have much confidence that I can win this fight. Well! All I have to do is to stop her from coming at Yuni's place while the others are stopping the other two. This is all I can do for everyone.'

 _"You're now member of our family."_ A sudden memory flash on her head; she smile, right she finally have a family.

"Rain Sea Shells!" she heard Bluebell shouts, and then between them her chains break because of three sea shells that her opponent summoned from her box weapon.

Shira jumps before she could get caught by her enemy's attack, her head turns to Bluebell, staring at her intensely. From her feet a small round-shape ice created and Shira uses this to jump towards her enemy, while in the air, Shira command her chains to surround her enemies; once again Bluebell were restrain by her chains. Shira raises her scythe but before she could connect the tip of her scythe on Bluebell's head, the said girl look up at her with creepy smile and glinting eyes. With instance Shira felt that the time has stops, no, she's the one who actually stop, like something restraining her, she can't breathe and her surrounding changed into color blue.

'Water? How come?!' Shira's eyes then landed to her enemy's blue glinting eyes 'This girl is…' Shira is drowning.

Bluebell laughed as she looking at her prey that encaged at her ball of Rain Flames.

"What now? You just a poor lamb that trying to get in Byakuran's way." Bluebell said as she flew a little far from her encage prey "Hm~ die!" her face darken with evil smirk as she snaps her finger that triggered her ball of Rain Flames exploded along with Shira.

Not even minding if her enemy is really dead, she flew away coming towards where Gokudera's Team is.

 **A/N::**

 **Sorry (T.T) this chapter took long! And it's so SHORT! (ToT) Blame my migraine plus writer's block (T.T) My deepest apology**

 **(—Bow 90 degree—)**

 **But, what do you think happened to Shira? Is she already dead? Or survive?**


	20. Target 18

**A/N:: MINNA-SAN! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Here's new and first chapter of KHR:: Snow Guardian now 2017!**

 **Though, that's what I wanted to say but it's already near end year!**

 **So instead advance Happy New Year!**

 **Have a bless start till end of 2018!**

 _Previously on KHR:: Snow Guardian_

 _Bluebell laughed as she looking at her prey that encaged at her ball of Rain Flames._

" _What now? You just a poor lamb that trying to get in Byakuran's way." Bluebell said as she flew a little far from her encage prey "Hmm~ die!" her face darken with evil smirk as she snaps her finger that triggered her ball of Rain Flames exploded along with Shira._

 _During this fight between Bluebell and Shira, Gokudera's Team was also fighting with all their will. Gamma and Lal Mirch were both defeated by Zakuro's overwhelming power; leaving Gokudera who keep fighting, but this was too much for him to handle by himself._

 **Target 18**

 **Grand Entrance**

The sky is in blue color yet it was tainted by thick smoke… wait thick smoke? I tried to feel my body; I can move my fingers, and I can say that my legs are still attached on me. On my stomach, I could feel weight on it. I move both of my arms to support my body so I could sit up and there I saw Froze as if waiting for me to wake up.

I'm… alive? Eh? Wait what happen again?!

 **[Shira]**

Right, I was trapped into a round shape pool of rain flames by Bluebell. Speaking of that childish yet strong opponent of mine, where is she?

I start to crack my muscles to ease the stiffness. Ugh my left leg is hurting! I stood up ; ignoring the pain and close my eyes. I have to concentrate. I've started leaking out my dying will flame to the whole place so I could track that girl. South, no… North, no? Eh? She didn't go where Tsuna and the others? If that's the case then…

Suddenly I heard an explosion towards the place where Gokudera's team is. After hearing that my dying will flame finally track my opponent. She's going to west? But why? Wait this isn't the time to think about it! I have to stop her from coming towards Gokudera and the others!

"Froze!" I take out my arnis and cross it together Froze then jump on it; positioning itself "Cambio Forma!" the same light earlier emitted once again as Froze fuse with my weapon. "Hell scythe!" I summoned then my chains and from tree to tree I chased my opponent.

 **[Tsuna]**

It's been five minutes since we last heard an explosion from Shira's position. Reborn and Shoichi-kun said that explosion means a battle is ongoing; so if the explosion stops means one of them is defeated. And here I am only hoping that Shira is the winner.

As I worrying over Shira's condition, explosions stopped as well on Gokudera-kun's position and explosions started on Basil-kun's place.

One after another; as time passes anxious rushes on me. My friends are in danger and I couldn't do anything to save them!

"—me Tsuna! DAME TSUNA!" I fell on the ground when Reborn suddenly kick my head. 'Wha—' "stop worrying, and believe in your family!" he said as he fell on Futa's shoulder.

"I know that! But can you blame me? Lambo is just a kid, Gokudera-kun, Lal Mirch, even Gamma has injuries, and to let Shira to go off alone." She have brain tumor!

"If the boss doesn't have faith on his family, then who else will have faith in them?"

There is nothing wrong with it "but to stop worrying when their lives are in stakes… I can't do that! I just can't!" then a laugh can be hear on my headphones; this voice is…

"Thank you and sorry for making you worry, Tsuna!" …SHIRA!

"You're—"

"Ara did you just though that I died?"

"No—" she laughs again

"Though, Bluebell escapes; but don't worry I've chasing her now. Please inform Uni-san and the other that Bluebell weren't coming to your way."

"Why is that?"

"Saa~ beats me. She—ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"I finally catch her, later Tsuna!" the static then in but "By the way Tsuna! Can I ask a favor?"

"Eh? What is it?" I wonder what she will ask at the time like this "Can I have your faith for a little while?" that made me quiet. Why she asking my faith? Did she hear me and Reborn talking about it? "How is it?" she asks. I just stay quiet there but Uni call me, I turn to her and saw her, Haru and Kyoko-chan nodded then I turn to Shochi-kun till Futa and Reborn, they all nodded as well.

"I have faith in you, Shira."

"Thank you Tsuna!"

Now, Gokudera-kun, everyone please be safe!

"Trash!" Hmm?

"Ushishi so dramatic ~" Eh?

"Aww~ it's called love!" Blush rushes on my face that confuses everyone who is with me. Then we heard an explosion coming from Gokudera-kun's position.

Did the fight just resume?

"No one can touch the boss!"

That's—don't tell me…

 **[No One]**

Belphegor, Lussuria, Leviathan and Xanxus!

The Varia arrives in time before Zakuro could fry Gokudera and the others; saving the three of them!

"The Varia will assist the youngsters who holding Vongola Rings, in the name of Vongola!" Xanxus declared.

"Seems like Xanxus and others come to help." Reborn smirk and look at his brunet student "You know how strong Xanxus right?" Tsuna nodded in joy. Hope has lighted again on Tsuna's team.

Meanwhile Shira able to reach her opponent; without further thinking she used her scythe with tint of her flame to attacked. But Bluebell sense her and able to put up her shield as soon as the blunette span around. Since Shira's weapon has flame, it just bounces back; Bluebell on the other hand sticks out her tongue as if insulting the white head. The Vongola Snow Ring Guardian didn't take her childish insult instead she undone her weapon's form, releasing Froze from her pair of arnis and instead take her gun and start shooting on her opponent. Bluebell also started sending seashell towards the vongola member.

Explosion near Gokudera's position has shown itself to Tsuna and the others.

"What is that?" Shoichi question

"Shira—" Tsuna started; everyone looks at him "she just resumes her fight with Bluebell." Reborn turn to where the explosion took place.

"Then that's means Bluebell is going to where Gokudera and others."

One, two, three shots hit the funeral wreath member; first in right shoulder, second at her left arm, and then on her tail. The worst part is Shira can dodge all of her attack while Froze for unknown reason can create an ice barrier for her human partner. This cost for Bluebell to run into different direction; while Shira chased after her.

The rain flame user is mad and curious as of how her opponent from enemy famiglia able to inflict damage to her; another thing that she wanted to know is how come that girl still can move despite that she left her in pool of rain flames. Whoever caught on it has low chance of living; but look at that healthy opponent of her! Still chasing after her and gun on one hand and arnis at the other hand. She doesn't look like got trapped or even got into explosion at all!

Shira on the other hand is worried that her opponent might notice her right leg that still in pain because of that pool of rain flame. Every time she uses her leg to step pain attacking her and it's totally hurts! Still Shira is grateful to her box animal partner who covered her in snow flame just before that explode.

After learning her attacks that involving flames is ineffective on her opponent, Shira quickly decided to switch at normal weapons. Good thing is Irie Shoichi gave her a specialized gun that uses by her TYL version, and good thing she brought it with her despite that she already have her arnis and box weapon.

Shira frowned after a mere minute of chasing the blunette. Not because she can do free running doesn't mean that will continuously chases her enemy.

A bright idea then came into her mind.

She calls her partner that also doing parkour next to her.

Shira uses herself as a decoy to get the childish rain flame user's attention; with full time bloodlust she is going to use her gun with tint of her dying will flame to put her opponent's shield which turn out a success. That is when Froze appeared behind the bluenette!

Froze blast Bluebell with dying will flame while Shira pull the trigger of her gun.

Explosion occurs once again. After the cold smoke clears Shira and Froze were on a tree trunk sitting and below her is Bluebell, trap inside her opponent's ice cage.

"That ice cage would never explode like yours; it will not also kill you. That purpose is to stop you completely. There's two way to get out there; it's either I died or I broke it on my own will. Even dying will flames will never melt or destroy it, as you know already, my flame is kinda different from anyone. How is it? It's a nice suicide technique, right? If I want to die I can just trap myself on it and by the time it melts I'm already dead." Shira gone down next to frozen funeral wreath member "Don't worry I'll let you out later. Once this war is ended and your boss is defeated; or you could wish that I died during war. Well Varia will surely handle you." She gives her one last smile and go off where Gokudera and the others.

'It's all a lie~ it's just a copy of Tsuna's Zero Breakthrough. It's not as strong as Tsuna's and it cannot be compared to it either. Well worst part about that ice cage is it can be destroy on both side. That is if it's done together.' Shira thought and stick out her tongue.

Static can be heard from Tsuna's headphone and when he received the call "TSUNA!" Shira's lively voice blast on his ears, which shocks yet bring joys on everyone on the area. "I'm on my way now to Gokudera and the others~"

"How's Bluebell?"

"I trapped her on an indestructible cage made in my finest snow flames~" 'I cannot just go and tell them it's a copy of his technique, now do I?'

Reborn nodded to Tsuna, signing something to the soon to be boss.

"Shira rest once you get there."

"Alright I do that! I don't want to get in the way of whomever those people fighting that red creepy right."

Xanxus fight against Zakuro while Belphegor and Leviathan assist the group who fighting Kikyo; mean while Lussuria is healing Gokudera's team.

 **A/N::**

 **UPDATES::**

 **December 20, 2017**

 **Digimon Frontier 02:: Chapter 15**

 **Assassin Mafia::**

 **Target Period 17,**

 **Target Period 18**

 **Bonus Chapter to ARC 1 (2.5)**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian:: Target 18**

 **Fushigi Boshi no Futago Hime The Heart Guardian::**

 **Chapter 09**

 **Chapter 10**


	21. Target 19

**Target 19**

 **Cold Charisma**

After of the arrival of Varia, Hibari come out from where he is watching the Vongola's Sun Guardian fight against the Cloud of Funeral Wreaths.

When the enemies feel their overwhelming win, illusions started messing Kikyo's box dinosaurs; that's it when Mukuro with Fran appeared behind the illusions. And one by one each cast of the war that sided to Tsuna appeared themselves.

After of the long conversation about their discovery on their enemies overwhelming powers, the war restarts but then cut off again when a giant green guy suddenly appeared out from nowhere which brings horror feeling to the two remaining Funeral Wreaths. Belphegor and the others starts attacking it but seen no effects, then Gokudera, Basil and Sasagawa sent their box combination which Uri is the main body but it doesn't have effect on the enemy that doesn't flinch at all as well.

The giant green fella who looks like Byakuran, except that his tattoo is located to his left, start shooting some tentacle and attacking whomever gets in their way; while everyone's flames has started to faltering for unknown reason.

As their Dying will flames being fluster or when they being hit by that tentacle-like everyone suddenly feels dizzy and weak, and to their shock one of the tentacles shoot Zakuro that cause him to die. They got alerted more than they already were. Yamamoto came to Gokudera's rescue and he felt that as time passes the tentacle touches his sword his flames is being suck outta him.

Dino arrived with Squalo on his back.

Shira who went back where she left Bluebell uses her arnis with dying flame and hold on the tentacle made in lightning flames while she melting the ice that imprison her opponent.

"You—why did you…"

"Dunno' why," Shira responded. 'This is a tough one.' Her head then turn where the blunette is "Why are you still standing there? Get off there now, unless you want to die."

"What are you talking about?!" The child Funeral Wreath yells at the white head, irritated to her.

Bluebell fights her, she underestimates her, she hurt her; Shira chases her, she defeated her and now she's saving her? As time passes their relationship as enemies are getting complicated and mess up; and both of them knew that.

Shira couldn't hold it anymore as it's continue on sucking her dying will flame, 'This is shit!'

 _"Shira, I think you better stop hanging with Gokudera. You are getting his foul mouth."_

She smirks, remembering Reborn's warns about getting Gokudera's foul language.

'That's really rude, Reborn.' She thought.

Meanwhile Bluebell who doesn't know if she should move out or let this girl continue on protecting her, reverted back to her old body, the one without influence of her box carnage. With her eyes, she seeing a person who doing her best to hold that thing so she could save her completely forgetting about her whole being that is now vulnerable due that her guard is down against the her.

'What should I do? I can attack from her blind rage and I can kill her right on that instant, but… what is this feeling? What is this feeling of hesitation? This girl is enemy, Byakuran's enemy! One of the people Byakuran wanted to disappear! But why? Why I—why she even protecting me?!'

Bluebell has cut off from her thoughts when she felt a weight that pushes her down to the ground and that weight fell on her. She opens her eyes and look at the weight and shock to see Shira on top of her, breathing heavily; sweats were on her face to neck and even coughing blood.

"Eh? Wa—wait! What's happening to you?!" Bluebell asked, suddenly got concern to her opponent, who moves to her side.

Shira couldn't answer her as she continues on coughing blood and breathing.

'Eh? EH?!' Bluebell is having internal panic; her opponent who is actually strong is coughing blood on her side. She doesn't know what do to with her; while in reality she could just go and leave her to die.

Having her body drop in pressure because of Dying will flame being suck, Shira's long term sickness has finally started to kick in. She having a really strong headache, her vision is slowly blurring, and her lungs is itching too much that she coughing blood.

Then a big explosion made by flames presents itself when Sawada Tsunayoshi finally arrived and starts his Deathperation Point Zero Revised against the giant called Ghost.

Shira felt that and even hear his voice that indicating the brunet is in his Hyper Mode on her earpiece.

'Shit!' she cursed, she couldn't talk anymore and if she can she just wanted it to stop, she wanted to die. Then everything had black out.

Bluebell panic more than she already had, 'This girl—this girl—she died!' then she realized that she should be happy that her opponent finally dead so what's with panic?

Oh wait! She's still breathing, asthma?

Seeing her steady breathing, Bluebell felt relief 'Wait why I should?' she sighs, this isn't her, she supposedly careless, rude, crude, childish and, and, and… 'What in earth is happening?' she doesn't know.

This woman just—this woman just jump and freaking saved her!

And now she doesn't know what to do, she just there, staring at her sleeping opponent.

'What should I do? I'm a rain type so healing weren't in my ability and—eh?' her mind fell doom when she realized what she wanted to do.

She just thought to heal her freaking opponent! Realizing it she freaks out.

'But come to think of it, just what is that thing she stops? It sucked this woman's flame so which means that thing is on our side, yet why it attacked me? Is Byakuran aba—no!' she shook head, erasing her sudden doubt 'Byakuran would never abandon us! But then what is that thing? It appears to me that this woman is actually chased it down and uses her weapon to stop it, did she come here just to protect me? Why? Ah mou! I cannot understand this woman!'

During her internal fight, the battle between Tsuna and Byakuran has already a little while ago; and it appears that no attack has affected the now stronger than before Byakuran. Considering he has everyone's flame as his gas this only natural.

Ghost is actually another Byakuran from a parallel world that have an ability that is the same to Tsuna's absorbing flame.

Meanwhile Kusakabe noticed that Shira is missing among the watchers, not wanting to receive Hibari's wrath on disturbing him he went out to search for the Discipline Committee's secretary.

As the fight progressing, Kusakabe has his mouth wide open as he witnessing their blunette opponent warming her hands and then touch Shira's cheek, it seems like Bluebell is keeping Shira's warm by unknown reason to the both parties.

But then he suddenly felt doom when he saw blood under the lying unconscious white head and to the corner of her mouth.

"O—oi—OI! What did yo—" Kusakabe cut off when he saw Shira's eyelids fluttering, attempting to open. Without any words he runs towards their secretary. Finally her purple colored orbs shows it selves on the two people on her sides.

"Woah! Finally you wake up!" Shira blinks on Bluebell who let a relief sigh, while Kusakabe stare at her in horror. Seeing the two older ones looking at her oddly she realized just what she let out. She fell doom once again "EH?! Just what the hell I am thinking?!"

"Shira-san! Are you alright?!" Kusakabe asked, ignoring the whine of the blunette.

"H-hai, just fine…" she answers weakly as she still watching the freaking out bluenette.

With her weak body, she pushed herself to sit up with help of Kusakabe.

Her purple orbs sadly look at her blood in the ground. 'Did my sickness get energetic after that Dying will flame sucker?' she sarcastically thought, "Shit." She mutters that not quietly catch by the two people with her.

"Kusakabe-san, please don't say anything neither to Kyo-nii nor to anyone, especially to Tsuna." Shira whispered to the man beside her. "Please…"

Kusakabe sighs, 'Such a selfless child.'

"Alright then, but first wipe that blood in your mouth and fix yourself; you don't want them to worry right?" Shira nodded.

 **A/N::**

 **Cold Or Sky's Charisma is shown when Bluebell's feeling has waver on Shira's action.**

 **Yea cold, because Shira's flame is originally a sky that turns into snow because of her miserable childhood experience on her relatives.**

 **Yea, a silly pun.**

 **About only Kusakabe able to notice that Shira is missing it's because I can't imagine Hibari will search for Shira and not be able to see how Tsuna fight against Byakuran. But of course Hibari knows that Shira is not among them.**

 **Ah! Also Hibari haven't known about her sickness; only Tsuna.**

 **Short or boring? It's all up to you guys!**

 **Just give me your response thru always comments or reviews.**

 **Soo… here I am… February 28's updates.**

 **Digimon Frontier Chapter 16 Faith Part 1 Betrayal**

 **KHR:: Snow Guardian Target 19**

 **Heartbeat Chapter 10**

 **Assassin Mafia Target Period 19**

 **Ciao~ ciao~**


End file.
